Falling Unknowingly in Love
by gurjhime
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is given an ultimatum by her mother, she has to find a fiance before her sisters marriage. AU ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I watched this movie on TV: bollywood hollywood, it cracked me up, i just had to do a shiznat version!!

--

"Natsuki, you turn 22 in one week! Your 20 year old sister is getting married in 2 weeks, and if you don't find a fiancée in that time I'll postpone her wedding!"

"WHAT?" Natsuki shot up from the leather couch with a shocked face.

"I'm serious! Your grandfather's will state's that if you aren't married by 25, you don't get your inheritance."

"Stupid grandfather! But that's' still 3 more years mother!"

"Well, I want grandchildren, thank you!"

"Alyssa will give you grandchildren!"

"No excuses! You should have been married before your sister!"

Natsuki's mind started racing, "but I don't want to get married! I'm already president of the company; don't you think the person I marry will be some gold-digger?"

"I will take no excuses! I'll find some suitable men for you," Saeko Kuga emphasized, Alyssa sat silently, listening to the conversation.

Saeko was going through menopause, so she was more stubborn than usual.

"I prefer women!" Natsuki blurted out with a grin, _take that mom._ "How can I get married to a woman?"

Saeko smirked at her daughter, and Natsuki paled at that. "Mom, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You thought you got out of it, didn't you?"

Natsuki started to get afraid, "w-what do you mean?"

"Aha," Saeko laughed with triumph, "Natsuki doesn't know that it's legal now for women to marry?"

Natsuki was shocked, "what?!"

Alyssa shook her head and sighed.

"But you wanted grandchildren!" Natsuki pointed out with a smile, "Even if I do marry, how will you get grandchildren?"

Saeko cocked an eyebrow, "I'm the wealthiest woman in Fuuka, and an expert scientist, I'm sure we could figure it out. Not to mention we could also adopt."

"Then why don't you just ADOPT! I don't need to get married for that!"

"Ah, but if you don't bring a fiancée to your birthday party next week, Alyssa's wedding will be postponed. Do you want to do that to your sister?"

Natsuki crossed her arms, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh Natsuki-chan, I would. Or would you prefer I take away your bike?"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

Saeko just shrugged and left the room, leaving Natsuki to look at the large photograph in the mansion living room of her deceased father.

"What are you smiling at?" She accused.

"Onee-chan," Alyssa whispered out.

"What?" Natsuki sighed.

"I'm pregnant, so... I need to get married."

"What!"

And that was how Natsuki found herself sitting in a bar, drinking away her sorrow.

She was by herself, sulking as she had some more scotch. To her left, there was a group of giggling girls. They annoyed her.

"Why me?" Natsuki muttered before looking up to her trusty bartender. "More scotch please," she asked politely. She was used to having a business attitude to others; involving her to be respectful to other people.

The group of girls giggled again, and Natsuki spared them a glance. She was a little jealous that they were so easily enjoying themselves.

She doubted any of them had a pregnant sister (she swore to beat the shit out of Takeda for that one) for whose sake she had to marry.

She doubted they had a mother threatening to take away their bike!

"Fujino-san," the bartender called out to one of the girls while handing Natsuki her scotch.

"Your order is ready."

The one called Fujino got up and came up to the counter standing next to Natsuki.

"Thank you Komo-san," she said in some weird accent.

"I assure you they are the finest tea leaves!"

That, made Natsuki snort.

She realised she snorted and coughed to pretend she didn't. Before she made eye contact with Komo and snickered. It had to be the liquor.

"Ara, what's so funny?" The lady next to her asked, accusing.

"Excuse me," Natsuki said trying to hold down her smile, it didn't help that she was intoxicated. "I just had a bit too much to drink."

She downed the rest of her glass.

"More?" Komo asked, already getting out the bottle, and Natsuki nodded as he poured it.

"You came to a bar," Natsuki said, still not looking up to the person she was ridiculing, "to order _tea_?"

She heard a giggle, and turned to see a very beautiful woman give her a smile, causing her to blush. She was drunk, that was it.

"Ara, I suppose it is rather funny. But would you be surprised if I told you that this tea is the best in the neighbourhood?"

Natsuki grinned, taking a swig of scotch, "same with the scotch."

Komo chuckled, "I'll go to the back to get your tea Fujino-san."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Shizuru's interest in this individual was perked, "what is a cutie like you doing drowning herself in scotch?"

Natsuki blushed at being called 'cute' but turned to her new acquaintance, "My mother."

Shizuru giggled at the tone Natsuki used knowing it was a bit sarcastic.

Natsuki smirked.

"What do you do for a living?" Natsuki asked randomly.

Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow, "I like to paint."

Natsuki snorted again, "That's not much of an answer."

Shizuru shrugged, "Shizuru Fujino, pleased to meet you," she held a hand out.

Natsuki took it briefly, "Natsuki Kuga."

"So Fujino," Natsuki played with the ice in her glass, "has your family ever pressured you into something?"

Shizuru smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "unfortunately, I don't have one."

Natsuki didn't even bother saying sorry like most people, Shizuru noted, she simply shrugged.

"My mother tells me today, that if I don't have a fiancée by my birthday next week, she'll postpone my sister's wedding and take away my bike."

Komo came at that moment and put a plastic bag of Shizuru's tea in front her. Thanking him, she moved her attention back to Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed, "How do I just find someone? Not to mention my sister is pregnant, so she really shouldn't have her wedding postponed. And my beautiful bike! Mom is being cruel! Her excuse is she wants _grandchildren_. She'll get damn grandchildren since my sister is damn _pregnant._"

Shizuru couldn't help herself from giggling, it was an amusing predicament.

"Stop laughing," Natsuki glared.

Shizuru stood up from her seat, "Kuga-san, I think you should most likely just find a fiancée," she left some money for Komo who thanked her.

Natsuki tossed a wad of bills carelessly and stood up in haste, "wait!" Shizuru turned around, "what do you mean?"

Shizuru put the tea in her over sized purse, "I wonder."

Suddenly Natsuki eye's lit up, causing Shizuru to give her a questioning look.

"You can help me!"

"Me?"

Natsuki nodded furiously and grabbed her hand, seating her down again and ignoring the eyes of others in the bar.

"You can pretend to be my fiancée until my sister gets married!"

Shizuru realised that Natsuki was being serious.

"Look," Natsuki panicked slightly, "I'll pay you, and it'll be purely professional!"

Shizuru considered this, "no sex," she said with a tease, but serious.

Natsuki blushed, "yes, as I said, purely professional!"

Shizuru realised this girl was being absolutely serious.

Natsuki sighed, "My mom already knows I prefer women, so that's no problem. You don't have a boyfriend or something that would mind you pretending, right?"

Shizuru giggled, this Natsuki was very adorable. "No, I'm currently single," Shizuru said and watched as relief spread across Natsuki's face.

"Well, I am engaged," Shizuru winked, and Natsuki caught on.

"Thank you!"

Natsuki got Shizuru's number so she could call her the next day, and left the bar practically skipping with joy.

"Did you just give out your phone number?" Shizuru's friend Yukino asked with surprise. After all, Shizuru Fujino never gave out her number.

Shizuru smirked, looking at all of her friend's curious faces.

"Yes," she said, not bothering to inform them about the deal, "she was very cute!"

They all sweat dropped and resumed their previous chat, making random teases at each other and giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** not very eventful chapter, but kind of cute i guess. The next one is more fun :D

Natsuki looked at the mirror and cracked her neck with a serious face. She took two deep breathes before grabbing her cellphone out and picking up a piece of paper with elegant handwriting on it.

She dialled the number of Shizuru Fujino and waited patiently as it rung.

"_Hello?"_

"F-Fujino."

"_Yes..?"_

"It's uh, Natsuki Kuga from last night."

"_Ara, Kuga-san, nice to hear from you. How may I help you?"_

"Well, you... I mean, you'll still help me out right?" Natsuki blushed.

"_Of course."_

Natsuki sighed from relief, "so, are you free today?"

"_It just so happens I am after two."_

()()()()()()

Natsuki had driven a car that afternoon, she didn't know what Shizuru would think about riding a motorcycle, and she had to shop with her for some new clothes for Alyssa's dinner party on Friday.

Her choice was a black Ferrari, it had surprisingly a lot of trunk space and she liked speed.

She parked her car and got out, still in her work clothes from earlier that day of an all black fitted suit.

No wonder her mom knew she preferred women.

Natsuki walked into the cafe Shizuru said they should meet, she understood Shizuru wasn't completely trusting of her yet and refused getting picked up from work.

She recognized the woman sitting at a table for two sipping a cup of tea and playing a game of Sudoku.

"Fujino," Natsuki sat herself down and gave a polite bow.

"Kuga-san," Shizuru gave her a beautiful smile, "Nice to meet you again."

Natsuki blushed a little, "yeah, you too."

Shizuru put her Sudoku away and finished her tea, "so, we're shopping for dresses?"

Natsuki nodded, standing up and walking with Shizuru, "yeah, whatever you want. I have to buy some new suits too, I guess. And we'll have to get some rings."

()()()()

"Ara," Shizuru made a small frown and she looked Natsuki up and down, "you should definitely go along with the silk one," she pointed to two ties Natsuki held up.

Natsuki shrugged and chose it, "is that all?"

Shizuru nodded with a smile, she had 7 packed large boxes of new clothes, jewellery and shoes.

Natsuki looked down at her one box of shoes and her now new red tie. She sighed, and paid for everything with an amused Shizuru to watch.

They walked out of the store with Natsuki carrying all boxes except for the small plastic bag which held her tie, she struggled a bit but made it through to lead Shizuru to her car where they placed everything inside and shut the trunk.

Ruffling her hair, she forced herself to follow Shizuru to another jewellery store to pick out rings.

"So Kuga-san, what do you do for a living?" Shizuru asked with curiosity.

"Eh," Natsuki walked next to her, "my grandfather started a company so now I'm president."

"What company, is you don't mind me asking?" Shizuru knew Natsuki was rich, considering the girl had no problem with buying everything they just did.

Natsuki shrugged, "Manato Co."

"The T.V. station?"

"Yep."

They walked across the street, "w-what about you?" Natsuki asked with a slight blush.

Shizuru giggled as she noticed it and continued walking, "I work at the store Gaya's."

"No way!" Natsuki said, "that's my favourite store!"

This brought Shizuru to look rather surprised, "Ara, I would have never guessed Kuga-san for one to like Lingerie."

Natsuki blushed.

They entered the store and the door chimed to alert the attendant.

Natsuki looked through a few glass windows at some rings, wondering why they all looked alike.

"How about these ones?" Shizuru asked with a small whisper.

Natsuki looked at the price and frowned, "don't worry about the price Fujino, and just pick out a really nice one. My mom can totally tell the difference."

Shizuru shrugged, she walked further down the glass case and her eyes lit up upon a really nice cut triangle diamond.

Natsuki of course noticed and waved the clerk over.

After purchasing the rings, she was glad all of the material things were out of the way.

"I'll drop you off home," Natsuki offered with a small blush.

Shizuru pondered, she didn't think of Natsuki as a threat, so she gave her assent.

They drove for a while as Shizuru directed the way, ending outside of a hotel.

"You live in a hotel?"

"I'm actually staying here as my apartment gets renovated."

Natsuki nodded, she parked at the front and carried all the shopping for Shizuru up to the hotel room.

They went up the elevators 14 floors until Shizuru walked down the hall and into a really nice room.

Well, Natsuki figured she needed something nice to live in.

Dumping the bags, she left the room wanting to get home and sleep.

"Oh," she turned around to catch Shizuru's attention, "here," she pulled out the velvet box of Shizuru's chosen engagement ring and handed it to her.

Shizuru bowed and took it, "Good night Kuga-san. Thank you for today."

Natsuki nodded, walking outside, "Thanks to you too. And can you just call me Natsuki, considering we're pretending to be engaged and all..."

Shizuru giggled, "Good night Natsuki."

"Night Shizuru."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Chapter 3! yay! this story is really easy to write, and fun. Enjoy :D

Shizuru Fujino felt slightly tired.

Here she sat with her friends, celebrating Yukino's birthday, yet really wishing she could finish the annoying paperwork at home.

Well, she really couldn't call that hotel her home, but since her apartment was getting renovated, she had to live there for about another three months.

Listening in on her friend's funny tales of their daily lives as they drank wine continuously, Shizuru decided to tell a tale of her own.

She told one about how a customer to her store bought the wrong size bra for his wife who hit him right in the balls -in the store.

Yes, that was right; she owned a chain of lingerie stores. It was a very random business, yet it paid incredibly well.

That was when her friends started talking about their love lives and such, Shizuru preferred not to indulge in this conversation.

She had gone out with plenty of nice young people, but she never ever committed to a relationship.

Shizuru simply didn't care for such things, and she never _sincerely_ liked someone before.

She had always been alone, orphaned at the age of 10, but barely able to remember her parents considering they had always been overseas.

Even after their death, her life continued in the same lonely routine, and her father's lingerie stores were left to her managing.

She had been called by the bartender, since her order of what she believed to be the best tea leaves ever arrived, and walked up to the counter.

There was a snort, a rude snort, by an exceptionally beautiful woman downing scotch.

The girl found it amusing that Shizuru was at a bar for tea, and though Shizuru agreed the ordeal was rather strange, the fact was the bar had the best tea leaves her expensive taste could buy.

Natsuki Kuga was the girls name; Shizuru had been naturally intrigued by such a blunt personality.

A quick, interesting chat showed to be rather hilarious.

Natsuki Kuga asked her to be her fiancée, well to pretend to be it.

Such an instance had happened once before; a lady she had seen and was rather was fond of, Anh Lu, proposed marriage.

The action had caught her off guard, they weren't even serious about each other and the woman proposed to her.

Of course she said 'no.'

But the proposals hadn't stopped there, she didn't understand why people _wanted _marriage with her so badly.

So when Natsuki, with her cute pleading eyes, offered to pay her and keep it professional, Shizuru found herself wanting to help the first person who _didn't_ want sex from her. Natsuki seemed desperate, pleading.

Natsuki was like a puppy, and she blushed very adorably.

Shizuru had a weakness for adorable.

She was interesting, and Shizuru was never one to skip an opportunity that might spice up her routine life.

Shizuru agreed. She agreed to pretend to be someone's fiancée and she agreed to be paid even though she was far from in need of extra money.

Natsuki even bought her various new clothes and a very pretty diamond ring.

It really was a very pretty ring.

When she thougth about it, the fake engagement would scare off anymore marriage proposals for a while.

()()()

Natsuki patiently waited for her 'fiancée' in the lobby of the hotel.

She fixed the red silk tie to her neck which she had bought a couple days before during their shopping trip, and nervously played with the new ring on her ring finger.

She noticed the hotel receptionist blush, and it confused her until she noticed what he was blushing at.

Shizuru in a red silk Kimono, and absolutely gorgeous.

Natsuki blushed.

"Shizuru," she said without stutter and bowed.

Shizuru smiled, "good evening Natsuki. Ara, we match."

Indeed, Natsuki's tie matched Shizuru's Kimono exactly.

How ironic.

Natsuki blushed again and led the way outside to her car where she didn't even realise she had opened the door for Shizuru.

Once on the road Natsuki gave Shizuru a fill-in.

"So, this is my sister's rehearsal dinner party, she gets married next week. Um, my sister will like you," Shizuru giggled and Natsuki smiled before continuing.

"My mother is pretty critical, I'm sure she'll like you too. My sister's fiancé is a damn idiot, so just ignore him. Watch out for my cousin Nao, my cousin Mai will adore you, and my cousin Chie will try to hit on you... I have a strange family."

Natsuki made a turn and parked outside her mansion where some lights were on.

She took a deep breath and Shizuru noticed she was nervous about this for the first time.

"As for me, I guess you should know I'm 22, my favourite food is mayonnaise, I like motorcycles, I'm president of Manato Co., and my favourite colour is blue."

Shizuru giggled, "Well Natsuki, if any one asks, I'm 23, and my favourite colour is purple. And I work at Gaya's."

Natsuki nodded, "let's do this."

They got out and stopped at the door, Natsuki took one last deep breath, fixed her tie unnecessarily and opened the door; the sounds of people laughing, talking, and socializing stopped at their entrance.

Alyssa breathed out a breath of relief that Natsuki managed date before admiring the couple at the door, Saeko's heart stopped before she smiled and walked forward.

The chatter slowly picked up again, people already gossiping about the new couple at the door.

"Natsuki," Saeko gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, "who's this beautiful young lady?"

Natsuki blushed, "um, this is Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru, meet my mom Saeko."

Shizuru bowed, "Pleased to meet you Kuga-san."

Saeko couldn't believe her luck. Her daughter picked out such a polite young lady! Not to mention she was wearing a traditional Kimono and looked much better than all the women tonight who wore slutty dresses.

"You too Shizuru-chan," Saeko gave her a quick hug, "Welcome to the family, and please, call me mama."

Shizuru of course actually had no family, so this immediate welcome was heart-warming to her. For a moment, she forgot she was paid to be here and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, Saeko-mama."

()()()()

Natsuki looked across the room and watched Shizuru chat with her happy mother. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother so happy.

"And here I thought you didn't have it in you," Nao handed her cousin a glass of champagne and stood next to her.

"How cute!" Mai pranced over to her cousins, "you're both matching with red!"

Natsuki blushed, "shut up."

"Onee-chan," Alyssa called her over and Natsuki gladly welcomed the interruption to leave her teasing cousins and greet her sister.

"Who's that?"

"Shizuru Fujino," Natsuki replied as her sister stole her champagne and drank from it.

"Should you really be drinking, I mean, aren't you pregnant?"

Alyssa gave Natsuki a glare, "I get cravings, and right now I crave champagne."

She held up her hands, not in the mood for a hormonally mad Alyssa.

Alyssa handed back the empty glass and lightly hit her arm, "thanks."

And Natsuki felt strange warmth at the genuine thank-you from her sister.

()()()()

"So, where did you and Natsuki meet?" Saeko asked.

Shizuru didn't even bother lying, "in a bar."

Saeko's eyebrows rose, "a bar? And why would a lovely young lady such as yourself be there?"

Shizuru smiled, "they have the absolute best tea leaves," she sipped her wine, "and I was there to celebrate my friend's birthday."

"How did you meet Natsuki?"

Shizuru knew that this woman could tell if she lied, so she once again opted for the truth, "Natsuki was having a drink near the bartender when I got my tea leaves," Shizuru smiled fondly at the memory.

"I heard this snort when I got them, and turned to inquire whoever had mad the rude noise. It was Natsuki of course, and she mentioned it was funny since I was at a bar, yet ordering tea leaves."

Saeko laughed along, already adoring her soon to be daughter-in-law.

Shizuru shrugged, "from there, conversation naturally picked up. Natsuki, I found her very adorable, and she was excited since her favourite store is Gaya's, which I work at."

Saeko chuckled, fully aware of her daughter's lingerie fetish, before asking a new question, "What about your family, Shizuru-chan?"

Shizuru's eyes dimmed slightly, "I don't have a family."

Saeko frowned, "you do, and _we're_ your family."

Shizuru followed her hand gesture to the rest of the room and she felt strange warmth in her heart as she viewed her apparent new family.

She saw the laughter, some drunken comments, and finally her vision focused on Natsuki talking to the blonde who she assumed was her sister.

Saeko noticed the light in her eyes and that was all it took for Saeko to approve of this marriage.

They both giggled when they saw Alyssa playfully hit her pouting sister after handing back an empty glass.

()()()

"Thank you all for coming here, as you know, the wedding is only a week away." Saeko raised her glass to the immediate family members gathered around the table.

"I can only wish it goes smoothly, so to Alyssa-chan and Takeda-chan, all the best."

Some laughter and clinking of glasses followed.

"And I also have something to share with everyone," Saeko continued, sending a grin to her other daughter.

"With Alyssa soon getting married, I'm happy to also share tonight another reason to celebrate: Natsuki recently got engaged!"

There were some drunken family 'whoops' and even more cheers. Natsuki felt some pats on her back and blushed from the attention.

The dinner started after Saeko sat down, it was pretty damn good.

"So Shizuru-san," Mai pressed with a mischievous smile, "tell us, how did Natsuki capture your heart?"

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's blush, the first thougth coming to mind was what she said, "she's so cute."

Mai and Nao doubled over in laughter struggling to breath.

"Naaaashhhkiiii-chaaan!"

"Aw, hell," Natsuki muttered under her breath at the new arrival in conversation.

"You couldn't –hic- tell you faavruuuut Aunt you –hic-"

"Midori!" Natsuki pushed the drunken hands off of her 'fiancée'. "Don't molest her!"

"Oh, protective," Nao said with a wink.

Before Natsuki could let out more frustration, a blue rose was whipped out of no where and presented to Shizuru, who could only blink in confusion.

"My lady," said a deep boyish voice, "if you desire protection-"

She just got molested and now someone was wooing her with a rose?

Before Chie could finish hitting on Shizuru, Natsuki stood up and grabbed Shizuru's hand, saving them both from the crazy relatives.

"Ara," Shizuru started giggling once they were out of the dining room and into the living room, "your family is very..."

"Crazy?" Natsuki chuckled herself and sat down with an exasperated sigh.

"Loving, I'd say," Shizuru said with a fond smile, sitting down next to Natsuki.

Saeko had followed them and heard the little exchange. She was spying on the two, she was still suspicious Natsuki managed to find a fiancée so quickly.

Luckily for Shizuru, she noticed the tipsy Saeko's gleaming eyes and turned her body.

Natsuki was rather shocked when soft lips touched her own, before Shizuru turned to her ear to whisper, "Your mom's watching."

Natsuki blushed but made a quick nod; she noticed her mother's reflection in the cabinet and sighed.

She brought a hand up to Shizuru's cheek and brushed her hair to the side.

Shizuru moved in for another kiss.

Their lips touched for a while, nothing more until a cough was heard.

They broke apart, looking to the door and noticing Saeko with a small blush of her own.

"No kissy-wussy before marriage."

After Saeko left, Natsuki groaned and blushed.

Shizuru burst into giggles.

"Ara, Natsuki, does she know your sister is pregnant?"

Natsuki snorted, "My mom is pretty traditional, and her marriage to my dad was arranged. She probably thinks Takeda and Alyssa haven't gone past holding hands."

()()()

"Good night Natsuki," Shizuru said as Natsuki dropped her at the hotel entrance.

"Wait!" Natsuki said with a bit of hesitance.

"Yes?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at her and waited.

With a small gulp, Natsuki blushed before smiling sweetly, "I just wanted to say... thanks."

Shizuru was about to talk before Natsuki cut her off again.

"I mean," She stuttered a bit, "ever since my dad died, mom hasn't been so... relaxed about things. And, because of you, my sister can get married."

Shizuru's eyes softened and she smiled genuinely, "You're welcome Natsuki. I really like your family, and I'm glad I met you."

Natsuki blushed more, "G-Good night Shizuru."

"Goodnight."

And before Shizuru went to sleep that night, she thought about the genuine green eyes of her fake fiancée and could only smile at the warmth that suddenly spread across her heart.

It felt good to help someone.

It felt... nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I left this chapter at an interesting point, the next one picks up where this left off, i just felt they neded to be seperated.

Enjoy

--

Natsuki was very instantaneous.

Well, that was how Shizuru saw her.

It was refreshing to communicate with someone so different from the usual.

Natsuki was honest with her opinions, yet not mean. She was adorable, yet gorgeous.

Shizuru was courteous and graceful. She was mature and beautiful.

Natsuki's hair was dark, while Shizuru's was light.

She never smiled unless it was real, while Shizuru smiled all the time; true or false.

She rode a motorcycle and drove a Ferrari, while Shizuru had her classy SUV.

They were both rich, but Natsuki was more so and had a loving family to share it with.

Natsuki was impatient most of the time; Shizuru was patient on the surface.

They were so different, yet they shared many similar views.

()()()

Shizuru dried her hair with one of the white hotel towels as she walked up to her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Shizuru, its Natsuki."_

"Good morning Natsuki," Shizuru said walking back into her bathroom with a small yawn.

"_I'm busy for most of the morning helping out, so I'll come get you at noon for the wedding."_

That's right, it was the wedding day, the only reason Shizuru was up at 6 a.m. on a Saturday. She could tell from Natsuki's voice the girl was extremely tired.

"I'm almost ready Natsuki, so I can come over to help with the wedding."

"_You're not busy?"_

Shizuru shrugged, she rather liked Natsuki's family, and helping out would mean spending more time with them and the warmth they made her feel. She had assumed she would be required to help anyways.

"Not really."

She heard a curse on the other end of the phone and a small bang as Natsuki most likely hit something.

"_Alright, I'll come pick you up."_

"I can get to the hotel myself to save you the trouble."

"_No, my mom will scold me if I don't pick you up myself. Give me fifteen minutes."_

The line hung up and Shizuru giggled at the thought of Saeko scolding Natsuki

She put on simple stylish jeans with a fitted purple t-shirt, and finished drying her hair before packing her choice of attire for the wedding in a bag.

There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to see Natsuki with jeans and a leather jacket.

The wedding was scheduled for one thirty that afternoon after a served lunch at twelve thirty. They would just change into their formal wear later.

"We can come back for that, it won't fit on the way there," Natsuki gestured to Shizuru's bag.

Shizuru was confused, but simply complied; she could tell Natsuki was very, very tired.

They walked through the lobby, many hotel staff blushing since they were now a common sight together.

It wasn't until Natsuki walked them in the parking lot that Shizuru realised why her bag wouldn't fit; they were going to go on a motorcycle.

Before she could say anything, she felt a leather coat thrown into her arms which she managed to catch on reflex.

"It's chilly this morning," Natsuki said, getting on the bike and also offering a spare helmet.

"Won't you get cold?" After all, now Natsuki was left with only a long-sleeved hoodie.

"It's only five minutes, I'll be fine."

Shizuru made a small pout so Natsuki grunted.

"I'm used to it, okay? Let's just get there before that woman sends a search party for me."

So they were off, Shizuru listened to Natsuki's advice of holding her tightly around the waist as they weaved through traffic for a quick five minutes before stopping outside the chosen hotel.

It was all rushed, Saeko telling who do put what where and how to do things.

Shizuru was surprised such a rich family was doing everything themselves.

Saeko had Chie set up flowers, though the girl kept drifting from her duty to hit on some hotel maids.

Aunt Midori was sleeping with some drool escaping her mouth on one of the set up benches.

Mai was busy cooking, and Nao was setting up tables.

"Natsuki, there you are!" Saeko looked like she was about to scold, until she noticed Shizuru behind Natsuki.

"Shizuru-chan," Saeko said with a much softer tone and a hint of surprise.

"She offered help," Natsuki said with a grumpy frown.

Shizuru felt slightly chilly and tightened the leather jacket around her body.

Nao grinned and was about to make a comment until one of the waiters slipped and fell onto a bottle of ketchup, squirting the bleach white wall in the process.

Everyone stared at the stain.

Shit.

()()()

"Can we get a curtain or something?" Saeko said in a very pissed mood.

"Its permanent," The hotel manager sighed, "and it's a wall, we don't have the time to get curtains on the wall."

"Let's pin Nao to the wall." Chie offered jokingly.

"That's worse than the ketchup stain, Chie," Natsuki smirked back.

Nao flared, aiming a punch for Natsuki's arm which hit its mark. So Natsuki rubbed her sore arm with a pout.

"Why don't we put a painting up there?" Mai said with a thoughtful face.

"It sounds good, but where will we find one?" Saeko sighed.

"You may have to buy one," the manager said, "the hotel paintings are strictly not usable."

"Shizuru," Natsuki turned to her, "can we use that swirly blue one of yours? It'll match with the decor."

Shizuru was surprised at the suggestion, "Natsuki, that painting was made in twenty minutes, and it's not professional at all."

Natsuki shrugged, "it's nice."

Did Shizuru Fujino just blush?

Yes, she did.

Natsuki yawned, "K, Shizuru and I will go get the painting and our change of clothes, meet you here in an hour."

"Be back on time," Saeko warned.

Shizuru was back behind Natsuki on the motorcycle zipping through traffic before she knew it.

They arrived at the hotel and went back up to her room, Shizuru pulled out her last canvas, the blue painting Natsuki suggested.

How did Natsuki know about her paintings?

"Natsuki, we can just go together, you can leave your bike here."

Natsuki shrugged, "If you think its best."

Shizuru paused in packing her make-up now and turned to give Natsuki a frown.

"Ara, what's that supposed to mean?"

Natsuki looked confused, "well, if you think we should take the car, then we'll take it Shizuru."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, turning back to packing.

"What?" Natsuki said a little defensively.

"Nothing."

"Why did you look at me like that?"

There was s silence and Shizuru subconsciously stepped aside from her bag to let Natsuki carry it, as well as the painting.

"Look at you like what?" Shizuru said back.

"Like... like you were mad." Natsuki picked up Shizuru's things.

"I'm not mad."

They walked out of the room and went down the elevator silently, Natsuki suddenly feeling slightly anxious.

"You are mad."

"Ara, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know..."

They made it to Shizuru's SUV, Natsuki looking sadly at her bike while putting the bag and painting in the trunk.

"If Natsuki wants to take her bike so badly, she can."

"What? You're mad about that?"

"I'm not mad."

"Really? Because that glare you gave me says something else."

"I'll just see you at your house," Shizuru snapped back, "You can take your beloved danger-mobile."

"Danger? Shizuru, there's nothing dangerous about my motorcycle compared to your _driving_."

Shizuru paused in opening her car door and turned to Natsuki with a scary smile, "And what, my dear Natsuki, is wrong with my driving?"

"I don't know," Natsuki sarcastically responded, "how about when we went to grab lunch on Tuesday, you ran a red light?"

"It was still yellow."

"Yellow means _slow down_."

There was a loud thud as Shizuru closed the car door moodily, and Natsuki watched as she revved the engine and backed out, driving off.

"Damn woman," Natsuki muttered getting on her motorcycle and following her with a frown.

Who could believe they were only faking their engagement?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I'm pretty sure everyone knows why the rating went up... Enjoy :D

The ceremony had been surprisingly beautiful.

Natsuki assumed Takeda would definitely find a way to screw up, but everything (even his dance with Alyssa) went by smoothly.

And right now, as Natsuki watched her younger sister smile up into the damn idiot's eyes while they danced slowly, she couldn't help but feel sadness.

Takeda was stealing her innocent little sister.

She still felt the need to beat the shit out of him for impregnating her, but seeing him look at Alyssa with pure love made her think twice.

She always knew he loved her sister, even though when they were little he had a small infatuation with Natsuki.

She gripped her glass when it finally hit her that Alyssa was moving out of the house for good, to live with that dumb kendo-loving idiot.

After their dance the newlyweds walked around the reception hall, smiling and greeting guests as others moved to the dance-floor.

Natsuki noticed her mother sandwiched between two young, muscular men.

She snapped her eyes away with a blush and put her glass of wine down on the table.

Shizuru was talking to Alyssa now with a pleasant smile, the three laughed at what was most likely a joke, but it all went to silence as Natsuki approached them with a cross of her arms.

"Nee-chan?" Alyssa inquired.

Natsuki looked at Takeda in the eye with a glare and noticed his nervous gulp.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll make you regret the day you were born. You better take good care of her."

There was a tense silence and then Natsuki cracked a small smile, "congratulations."

Alyssa beamed and hugged her sister, kissing her cheek and then whispering a 'thank-you' into her ear.

Natsuki returned the hug, squeezing Alyssa close and kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'm only moving down two streets," Alyssa said with tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Natsuki closer.

Natsuki tightened her grip as well, "you're married now..."

Alyssa nodded her head, also starting to realise how different her life was going to be.

Takeda bowed deeply to Natsuki, "I shall do everything within my power to ensure Alyssa-chan is happy and safe."

Natsuki closed her eyes, sighing and finally letting Alyssa go from her hug.

Alyssa wiped her eyes and returned to Takeda's arm, giving a large smile before the two continued walking and greeting people in the room.

Shizuru touched Natsuki's shoulder and offered her a gentle smile, "You okay?"

Natsuki smiled weakly, "I think so..."

Shizuru held her hand now and grinned cheekily, "Who knew Natsuki was such a softie?"

Natsuki blushed and tightened the grip they had on their hands with a playful frown, "what shall I do now that my secret's out?"

Shizuru giggled and kissed Natsuki's cheek, pulling her towards the dance floor, "Ara, Natsuki is just full of surprises tonight; I wonder if she can dance?"

The blushing Natsuki had no chance to object as Shizuru pulled them near the center of celebrating bodies and raised her hands to move along to the fast rhythm.

Natsuki just stood there, shifting slightly and watching Shizuru with a bit of awe until the song went from the fast beat to a slower one.

Shizuru grinned before bringing her arms around Natsuki's neck to sway with the gentle beat.

Natsuki brought her own arms around the waist of her dance partner, the hands tingling when they touched the blue silk kimono Shizuru wore.

They were practically hugging now as they continued dancing.

"Ara, Natsuki isn't that bad," Shizuru said into her ear, resting a chin on her shoulder.

Natsuki pouted, "Oi, it's not like I haven't danced before."

"That's shocking."

"What's shocking is the fact that you can dance in those heels."

Saeko waved to them on the dance floor and Natsuki blushed at her drunken state.

"Ow!"

"Watch your step Natsuki." Shizuru giggled.

"You're the one who just stepped on my foot," Natsuki said, fully aware of Shizuru's breath on her neck.

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara Ara, Natsuki is the one who said I can't dance with these heels, I was just proving her point."

"I never said you couldn't dance, only that I'm shocked you could."

Shizuru giggled and slid a hand down to rest on Natsuki's collar bone as she moved back to make eye contact.

"Do I shock Natsuki?"

"You definitely annoy Natsuki."

Shizuru playfully hit the grinning Natsuki's head as a new slow song started.

()()()

"What did you get Alyssa-chan as a wedding gift?"

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand as they entered her hotel and yawned. They had taken a taxi since they were both too intoxicated to drive.

"I paid for their honeymoon," Natsuki said as they waited for the elevator.

The light made a sound and they entered the lift with another man.

The man was pretty decent looking and he checked both beautiful women out, his gaze lingering on Shizuru's small cleavage longer than politely necessary.

Shizuru ignored him, still holding Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki however pulled Shizuru in and put an arm around her protectively, glaring at the guy as a warning to back off.

He blushed and got the hint, excusing himself as they got off on the same floor.

Shizuru blushed and followed Natsuki's lead as they approached her room.

Natsuki went into Shizuru's bathroom to use it; she had to pee very badly.

Shizuru moved further into her room and started taking off her necklace and earrings, turning on some lights as well.

After the toilet flushed and the sound of running water was heard, Natsuki came out and yawned.

"I better get going then Shizuru," she nodded and went for the door.

"Natsuki, it's three in the morning, I think you should just stay here."

Natsuki scratched her head suppressing another yawn, "but-"

Shizuru grabbed her hand and pulled her in, "you're staying here tonight."

Natsuki, knowing she shouldn't argue with her 'fiancée,' nodded and gave in.

"I'm too tired to get shower; would you like to borrow some pyjamas?"

Natsuki shook her head, "nah, I'm fine."

Shizuru watched as Natsuki simply removed her black jacket and tie, unbuttoning her shirt a bit from the top and taking off her socks, leaving a pile on the floor.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru picked up her things form the floor and started folding them, "honestly Natsuki, you're such a slob."

"You sound like my mother," Natsuki countered.

"Ara, take that back," Shizuru said picking up a book form the table nearby.

Her eyes glinted of mischief.

Natsuki grinned, plopping down on the bed, "are you going to make me?"

Shizuru jumped at Natsuki with book and giggled as she hit the chuckling biker.

"Oi, stop it," Natsuki laughed while holding up hands in defence.

"No," Shizuru childishly said, her hair tickling Natsuki's face.

When was the last time either of them had acted so silly? So freely?

Natsuki laughed and rolled them over, the book falling to the floor as she stared into Shizuru's eyes with a content smile.

"I take it back," Natsuki said, "you don't remind me of my mother."

Shizuru mirrored her smile, "what do I remind you of?"

Natsuki pretended to think for a moment, "you remind me of..."

"Of?"

"Tickling."

"Wha-"

Shizuru was cut off as she started laughing from a series of tickles Natsuki started on her ribs.

"Natsuki," she managed between laughter, "stop it!"

Natsuki felt a powerful shove and she landed on the floor with Shizuru on top of her, they both laughed together.

Shizuru pushed her body up, her face suddenly very close to her 'fiancée's.'

The both flushed slightly and stared into each other's eyes with their mouths parted.

Natsuki swallowed thickly and moved a hand upwards to tuck a lock of Shizuru's hair behind her ear so she could see the beautiful face more clearly.

Shizuru moved down after the gesture, their lips incredibly close. She felt arms encircle her waist from beneath; she had her elbows clasped down on either side of Natsuki's neck.

The hair that had been tucked behind her ear fell down again, brushing Natsuki's ear as the space between their lips finally closed.

Natsuki brought one hand up to the back of her neck and through her hair, the other hands pulling Shizuru down more from the waist.

Shizuru moaned, her own hands moving to tug at Natsuki's collar and brush her neck.

They broke off for air, their eyes still a little hazy.

Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder and sighed when Natsuki hugged around the arms protectively.

"Rainbows," Natsuki said kissing her hair and sighing.

"Rainbows?" Shizuru asked shifting her head to look at Natsuki in the eyes.

"You remind me of rainbows," Natsuki said moving a hand to tuck Shizuru's hair behind her ear again.

"Why's that?"

Natsuki stifled a yawn and cuddled Shizuru closer, "colourful... pretty... out of reach..."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the cheek before dragging it to her lips.

They kissed chastely and Shizuru moved down to Natsuki's neck, sucking and nipping it tenderly.

Natsuki moaned and missed the contact when Shizuru sat up on her stomach looking down at her in the dimly lit room.

"What are we doing?" Shizuru asked softly, a hand found Natsuki's and their fingers intertwined.

"I... don't know."

Shizuru's other hand touched Natsuki's abdomen through her shirt and gently rubbed.

Then she paused, and tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand.

"When did we stop faking, Natsuki?"

Natsuki reached her other hand up so both of their hands were intertwined; she rested them on her stomach and squeezed Shizuru's fingers back.

"I don't know that either, but being with you just feels... right."

Shizuru blushed before sighing, "It does."

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hands and made to get up, Shizuru got off of her and stood helping her up to her feet.

They stood then, hands still connected and eyes locked.

"I don't want you to leave," Natsuki finally said with a blush.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with slight confusion.

"I don't want you to leave," Natsuki repeated, now looking at her feet, "I want this to be real now. Our engagement, I mean."

Shizuru opened her mouth in shock, "Natsu-"

"Please," Natsuki looked up again with fierce eyes, "please, marry me, Shizuru."

Shizuru's jaw dropped, and Natsuki's thumb brushed over her hand.

"I..." Shizuru paused, "I don't know."

Natsuki's thumb paused, and this tiny action caused Shizuru to uncharacteristically panic.

"I mean, isn't marriage kind of fast?"

Natsuki showed a bit of relief but was still a little pleading, "but we're already engaged."

"But that was fake, Natsuki."

Natsuki deflated and pouted cutely, with a sad expression.

Shizuru smiled at her and took a step closer, "how about we take it slowly?"

Natsuki nodded with a smile, "I guess we should go to bed then."

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki's cheek in agreement.

They both paused and looked at each other before their lips contacted again in furry.

To hell with slowly.

"Unh," Natsuki pushed Shizuru down onto the bed and started kissing her jaw line and neck.

Shizuru sighed and then moaned in pleasure when Natsuki returned to her lips.

She brushed her tongue on Natsuki's bottom lip and then bit on it before their tongues entered each other's mouth.

Natsuki broke off the kiss and looked Shizuru up down, the hands in her hair tightened their grip as Natsuki moved down to untie the silk kimono, slowly.

Once it was open and she could stare at Shizuru's white demi-cup lace bra and matching sexy panties, (a very sexy style from Gaya'a) her gaze lingered on Shizuru's cleavage before she lowered her mouth back down over Shizuru's plump lips.

Shizuru rolled them over and started unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt, the way Natsuki had just looked at her made her feel very hot.

The blue hair was sprawled on the pillows as Shizuru slid the cotton down her shoulders and eased it off.

It was her turn to eye some lingerie. Her finger tips brushed the black lace and she heard Natsuki's breath hitch slightly.

She shrugged off her kimono and eased her body down on Natsuki, her knee in between Natsuki's legs, making Natsuki moan.

The moan was cut off as Shizuru bit her lip again before sucking it into her mouth seductively.

Shizuru felt fingers on her back unclasp her bra and then roll her over to take it off.

Natsuki's lips descended on one of Shizuru's nipples, her fingers playing with the other one.

"mmmmm," Shizuru arched back into her lover's touch.

Those lips kissed down her stomach and she moaned again when they traced the line of her underwear.

Teeth bit down on the hem of her panties and tugged it before Natsuki moved down to kiss her thighs and pull them down with her fingers.

Once off, Shizuru blushed at finally being completely bare in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki moved back up her body with tender kisses and tossed the underwear to the side.

Shizuru's hands cupped her cheeks as their lips brushed again, preventing Natsuki from leaving her eyes.

Natsuki's hand gently moved down her thigh and her finger tickled the back of Shizuru's knee as they continued to stare at each other.

Shizuru slipped her hands down Natsuki's front to cup her breasts through the fabric of her bra before travelling down further to the hem of her trousers.

Natsuki maintained eye contact with Shizuru as her pants were unbuttoned and the fly unzipped.

She rolled onto her back and let Shizuru kiss her fully on the lips before moving down her chest and stomach.

The front clasp on her bra was opened with Shizuru's teeth while Shizuru pulled the pants down further.

They were carelessly tossed over Shizuru's shoulder as Shizuru returned to kissing Natsuki's lips.

"mmm... covers..." Natsuki muttered between kisses.

Shizuru moaned in agreement and pulled the fresh hotel sheets over their bodies before being rolled back over again.

Natsuki's hand travelled down to Shizuru's curls and teased her entrance.

She felt Shizuru's arms tighten around her neck and moan when she bit an ear.

Giving up on teasing, she positioned herself on Shizuru's thigh and thrust her fingers in.

Shizuru's hands tangled her hair as they started moving together in rhythm.

They were both so worked up that they knew it wouldn't take long to hit the mark.

The movement got faster as they neared the desired climax, and finally they released before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

It was now quarter past four in the morning and Natsuki smiled when Shizuru giggled and snuggled into her side.

She rolled over to hug Shizuru properly and kiss her softly on the lips.

"So much for slow," Shizuru murmured before returning the kiss and draping her leg over Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed and tucked Shizuru's hair behind an ear again, smiling gently and touching their noses together before continuing the kiss.

Eventually, the two exhausted girls fell asleep in a warm embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Though it may sem like it, this story isn't over yet, so unfortunately you will have to keep on reading lol. Enjoy :D

The first had been a cute underclassman in high school that made the move on her. After the deed was done, that underclassman started dating a boy.

Shizuru hadn't been heartbroken, but it still hurt to be used.

She had always felt used.

There was that girl in Graduate school, Hitomi; she had showed obvious signs of a crush.

Then, after the deed was done, Shizuru found out she had been used to make Hitomi's ex jealous.

Again, she felt used.

Everyone admired her as a Student Council president; she was considered the most popular at school.

The most confusing had been Anh. Shizuru slept with her a couple times, they got along pretty well. But Anh was too material, something Shizuru should have realised sooner.

Anh adored her beauty and body, not bothering with Shizuru as a person.

Shizuru felt she was being used. Again.

Anh proposed they should get married, and Shizuru politely refused and ended their sad excuse of a relationship.

She knew Anh only wanted marriage because Shizuru was rich and beautiful.

This was common with every other person who came her way and started proposing marriage, whether for business or beauty.

One thing that always remained the same was the way they eyed her figure with lust.

Was that all she was to them? An object of desire?

In fact, she soon came to realise she couldn't even stand Anh. Why marry someone you can't stand?

Well, to be fair, there were times Shizuru couldn't stand Natsuki. But for every time she couldn't stand Natsuki, there were ten more times she loved the girl's presence.

Shizuru Fujino never told Natsuki about her wealth, the girl hadn't even cared about that fact.

Natsuki used her to get Alyssa married, but she acknowledged Shizuru and genuinely thanked her.

Shizuru had been used for something other than her body.

Shizuru had been treated like a normal human being.

She was more than a simple object to Natsuki.

Being orphaned at 10 and having only a maid to live in the same house as you would make any child feel unwanted.

Despite her outward confidence and nonchalant attitude to people who used her, Shizuru had always been hurt by this fact.

Her parents used her to make themselves look like good parents.

All her past flings used her for some reason or the other.

But Natsuki used her to give her a family. She used her but befriended her.

That was why Shizuru found herself cuddling with someone for the first time.

She could be herself with Natsuki, unlike anyone else in this world.

And as Shizuru listened to the soft breaths escape Natsuki's mouth, she smiled and relished the feel of those warm hands innocently hugging her naked body.

She wanted to steel a kiss from those adorable lips, and did exactly that, closing her eyes.

Never had sex felt so amazing.

Was it better because she actually liked and knew Natsuki... possibly loved?

Was it better because the deed was done and they were both still there?

New emotions Shizuru hadn't really bothered thinking of entered her body as she brushed a thumb over Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki murmured before smiling and snuggling into Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru giggled of course, before sighing and trying to verify what it was they had.

The events came back to her and she remembered Natsuki's marriage proposal.

She remembered how they agreed to _something_, marriage or not, they were definitely girlfriends now.

This would be Shizuru's first relationship; she wondered what Natsuki's romantic experience involved. The thought of another girl in her place made Shizuru feel jealousy.

That was a new feeling.

She lifted her hand where her engagement ring shined; she didn't want to take it off. She felt like it belonged there.

Shizuru hugged the covers over their bodies a bit more and her eyes flicked to the floor where their clothes were scattered.

She blushed.

"Mmmm," Natsuki mumbled and turned her body, opening her eyes with a large yawn.

Never had Shizuru found someone so incredibly cute and sexy at the same time. No one in her mind could match up to Natsuki's beauty.

And since when had she acknowledged Natsuki as sexy? From when did the adorableness turn into gorgeous unmatchable sex appeal?

"Natsuki," Shizuru said with a smile, she watched how Natsuki's face looked confused before she remembered everything they did.

The way you could read her emotions by her facial expressions was, at the moment, unbearably cute.

"Shi-Shizuru!" The blush came next; the blush Shizuru only started to realise now literally made her look forward to every new day.

And they had known each other for what, two weeks?

"Uh, morning," Natsuki darted her eyes away from Shizuru's now very visible cleavage.

Shizuru giggled, usually when someone looked there she got angry, but she _wanted _Natsuki tolook there, she _wanted_ Natsuki to be attracted to her.

Maybe that was why she 'innocently' sat up and let the sheet fall down.

Ara Ara, Natsuki just became the colour of a tomato, but she didn't look away from the exposed boobs.

"Shwi-wha-whaaa?"

Shizuru smiled as she got up from the bed, showing off her full naked body and walked to the bathroom, giving the tomato on the bed a wink to make it almost pass out.

She had to restrain herself from singing in the shower.

She came out from the shower still in a giggly mood, only to find no Natsuki in the room.

Her heart stopped.

Had she been used... again?

Never had it hurt this much, never had she actually felt on the verge of crying, until she heard the door of her hotel room open and close.

She turned around only to find Natsuki there with a white box of food and two steaming cups of tea.

Natsuki blushed when she noticed Shizuru was still in a bathrobe with damp hair, before she moved forward and set the food down.

She looked tired and rumpled, her dress pants and shirt from last night were wrinkled and her hair was sexily messy.

Shizuru felt her heart sew itself back up and she accepted the tea offered to her.

"Here," Natsuki sat down on the bed and pulled Shizuru down with her, "I got us some bagels."

Shizuru blushed.

Never had someone treated her quite like Natsuki did.

"So," Natsuki said with a small blush of her own, "It's uh, three in the afternoon now. What do you want to do?"

Shizuru smiled and sipped her tea, it was the best she ever had.

"What did you have in mind?"

Natsuki put her cup down and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese, "well, its best if we avoid my mom for a few days, she's probably looking for someone to help her with wedding clean-up."

Shizuru giggled and Natsuki smiled, their free hands touching on the bed.

()()()

It was quite unlike anything they had ever done in their life.

Natsuki put a finger to her lips as they walked up the stairs of her mansion stealthily, before they crawled on the floor into her room.

Shizuru had never seen Natsuki's bedroom before, but she immediately loved it.

Of course, when she moved in she'd have to add some purple here and there.

WAIT! What as she thinking?

Natsuki pulled out a duffel bag and started grabbing clothes to put in.

Shizuru folded them for her, and after grabbing a toothbrush, they zipped up that bag and continued to walk quietly.

They felt like mischievous children.

There were voices and Natsuki pulled Shizuru behind a door where they embraced while listening.

"Where is that stupid daughter of mine?"

"She did this when Midori got married too," Nao mumbled.

"If it's the same," Mai said with a yawn, "then we can expect to see Natsuki in a week or so."

They all pushed their hung-over bodies along with groans and yawns.

Natsuki and Shizuru giggled quietly to each other before sneaking out from the door and practically running to the Ferrari.

Once they got in and started the engine, Natsuki made sure to honk and wave good-bye to her cousins and mother who started yelling from the open window.

"Shizuru-san was with her!" Mai exclaimed.

"Lucky idiot!" Nao said grumpily, "I want to run away from Aunt Saeko."

"What was that?" Saeko countered with squinted eyes.

"Nothing," Nao said quickly.

"I think it's cute," Mai said with dreamy eyes, "running away together to be alone."

"Actually, it is cute," Saeko agreed, "only because Shizuru-chan is with her, I forgive Natsuki."

Nao crossed her arms, even she found it cute.

()()()

Shizuru turned on the radio of the car and tuned it for a while until it hit an old classical Japanese song that all people her age used to sing-a-long to.

Natsuki mumbled some of the words, and Shizuru giggled before singing along.

Natsuki turned to her and smiled, before they both started singing along.

When the song was done they were left to their laughter, driving down the seemingly endless highway.

"So," Natsuki said without looking at her, "you... you said before that you didn't have a family..."

Shizuru licked her lips slightly, "yes, my parents died when I was 10."

Natsuki nodded, "must have been tough."

Shizuru looked out the window, "believe it or not, considering they were never at home, it was as if nothing changed except for the fact that I knew they were dead."

()()()

They sat in the roadside hotel room with a pizza box; Natsuki was flipping cannels on the television in plaid pyjamas, her hair half-dry from her shower.

Shizuru had just changed into a nightgown herself, and sat down next to Natsuki on the bed.

She put her head on Natsuki's shoulder and grabbed Natsuki's pizza slice from her hands.

"Oi," Natsuki half-heartedly scolded before grabbing another slice from the box.

Shizuru grinned and kissed Natsuki's cheek before taking a bite and tuning into the TV.

"Ara, Natsuki likes cartoons?"

Natsuki swallowed and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, "Damn right I like them."

Shizuru giggled and finished the slice before turning into Natsuki to breathe in her ear, "Natsuki reminds me of a cartoon."

"What?" Natsuki asked almost spurting out her drink.

Shizuru realised their hands were holding again and she bit Natsuki's ear, "Natsuki said I remind her of rainbows. She reminds me of cartoons."

Natsuki turned her body so her ear escaped its torture and their noses were touching.

"Cartoons? Why?"

Shizuru smiled kissing her lips for about ten seconds before breaking off to grin, "Silly, amusing, cute."

Natsuki blushed, but before she could talk back, Shizuru cut her off with another kiss.

The Pepsi bottle dropped and the pizza box with two slices left was forgotten as it tumbled off the bed.

Shizuru moved over Natsuki to straddle her hips and slip a hand under Natsuki's white t-shirt where her chest (thank god) was bra-less. She cupped and massaged Natsuki's breast, enjoying the moan that followed and the hands slipping up her hips.

Shizuru's other hand went through Natsuki's slightly tangled and wet locks, her kisses started trailing Natsuki's pulse point and licking the smooth neck curve.

Then Shizuru paused and their eyes met in hazy desire.

"Who else?" Shizuru asked, a finger trailing down Natsuki's cheek and neck.

Her other hand was still on Natsuki's breast and Natsuki was really mad that she stopped.

"What?"

Shizuru bit down on Natsuki's bottom lip and kissed her again, shoving her tongue into Natsuki's mouth.

"Who else has Natsuki... been with?"

Natsuki was breathless and panting as Shizuru moved to bring both hands under her breasts.

How was she supposed to reply coherently with those hands?

"Wha... you mean... Shiz-mmm?"

Shizuru pinched Natsuki's nipples and bit her ear again.

"Natsuki's relationships."

Natsuki caught her breath enough to reply, "n-never, until you."

That made Shizuru pause.

"What?"

Natsuki scratched her head sheepishly, "Well, yesterday was my first... you know."

Shizuru couldn't believe her ears.

Why this news sent her on a natural high, she didn't know, but she was suddenly moved to ravish Natsuki with her adorable head scratching and blushing and downright sexy damp hair.

()()()

"Natsuki paddle faster," Shizuru chided and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Oi," Natsuki said with a frown, "this paddle boat is meant for two people."

"My toe-nail chipped."

"What? How the hell does that make a difference?"

Shizuru lifted her sunglasses and gave Natsuki a stern look, "what if my other toe-nail chips from paddling?"

Natsuki's jaw dropped, "Shizuru, you're wearing shoes..."

"..."

"How can your toe-nail chip of you're wearing shoes?"

Shizuru's eyes watered and she bit her lip with a pout, sniffling.

"So Natsuki wants me to wreck my shoes?"

Natsuki sighed, rubbing her temples, 'Don't cry dammit! I'm paddling faster, okay?"

Shizuru smiled and closed her eyes after putting her sunglasses back on her nose. She sighed and relaxed, listening to the sounds of the boat paddle and the calm water.

Suddenly the paddle stopped and she lifted her sunglasses again to see what was wrong.

She found Natsuki staring at her intently, the gaze made her blush.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki brought a finger up to trace her cheek gently, and the next thing Shizuru knew, she was screaming before her body fell into the cool water.

She gasped for air and floated, only to glare at the laughing Natsuki pointing at her from the paddle boat.

"Natsuki!"

"I'm s-sorry Shizuru, it's just, you were so damn hot I had to help you cool down."

That cheeky grin made her blush and Shizuru found it hard to be mad at her lover after that.

Natsuki kept laughing and stretched a hand out to help reel Shizuru back in.

"I know for a fact you've had those shoes for a while, don't pull the whole 'I'll ruin them by paddling.'"

Shizuru grinned evilly when she gripped Natsuki's hand, and she pulled the girl down into the water with her.

A few seconds later, Natsuki came out from the surface of the water with a gasp of air and damp hair covering her sexy green eyes.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

"Yes?"

Natsuki got a splash of water to her face before she could scold.

Shizuru giggled.

Needless to say, when they returned the paddle boat, the two drenched females made two people pass out from blood loss.

()()()

"That makes it a movie theatre, a paddle boat, the beach, the shower, a roadside hotel room, three different dressing rooms, backseat and front seat of a Ferrari, my hotel room, the park bench..."

"What are you on about?" Natsuki raised a confused eyebrow and looked through the menu in a remote restaurant.

"Ara," Shizuru grinned, "I was listing all the places you and I did _this_ and _that._"

"Idiot!" Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru giggled, skimming her eyes over the menu.

They ordered, the waiter declaring thirty minutes until their food would arrive.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru said taking a sip from their shared milkshake, "why don't we add 'restaurant bathroom' to our list?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** A bit shorter, but kind of likea filler. I won't be able to update for a week, i'm going away for a voleyball tournament. Enjoy :D

"Shizuru, what's that?"

Shizuru turned to see Yukino pointing to her left hand.

Ah, the ring.

"It's a pretty ring, don't you think?"

"That's an engapment ring."

"Engagement, Haruka-chan."

"Ara, so it is."

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Haruka crossed her arms at her friend who simply continued to eat her salad.

"Well what?"

"Bubuzuke! Don't you act all innocent!"

"You're engaged?" Yukino cut her off with surprise.

Shizuru put her fork down. She wore the ring, she was Natsuki's girlfriend, and she didn't want to remove the ring.

Was she engaged then?

"Yes," Shizuru said.

After all, it would be easier than saying 'What this? Why I randomly decided to help pretend to be engaged to someone and then we became close and then we had sex. But no, we're not engaged even though we have engagement rings. And did I forget to mention she's now my girlfriend? And why did I do this?'

"No bay!" Haruka dropped her utensils and Shizuru took a calm sip of tea.

Even Yukino was speechless for a minute; she hadn't even corrected Haruka's wording choice.

"And you couldn't tell us?" Haruka asked after getting over the initial shock.

"Well," Shizuru said putting her tea down and picking her fork up again, "to be fair, you never noticed."

"Who is it?" Yukino said before Haruka could talk back.

Shizuru's eyes glinted fondly, "Her name is Natsuki Kuga; remember, I gave her my number on your birthday?"

Yukino nodded, trying to remember what that woman had looked like.

"So, you both started dating after?" Yukino asked.

Shizuru nodded, it was easier than saying the truth of course.

"I don't believe it." Haruka finally said.

Shizuru chewed and swallowed, "well, I would love for you both to meet her. She's a kind person."

Yukino nodded, "I would love to Shizuru, and by the way, that is a really pretty ring."

Shizuru smiled, feeling strange butterflies in her stomach.

The same ones she got yesterday when Natsuki kissed her, then undressed her, then... you get the point.

"But you met her only a month ago!" Haruka scolded, "And you turned down Anh who you saw for even longer."

Shizuru felt the butterflies leave, a strange guilt wash over her.

Anh.

And the ones before Anh.

Natsuki told Shizuru she was her first.

She had been very talented considering that had been her first time, and Shizuru dreaded the thought of anyone else ever having the privilege to touch _her_ Natsuki.

And then with the fact that in the past month, Shizuru had sex with Natsuki more times than she had in the three months she 'saw' Anh...

But this guilt.

Natsuki had not been Shizuru's first time.

She had been Shizuru's undeniably best, and only emotional time, but not the first.

She shouldn't feel guilty though, because those flings were all in the past when she hadn't even met Natsuki, right?

But the guilt remained, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty.

Her silence worried her friends, and Shizuru lost her appetite.

If Natsuki found out about her past... would she... hate... her?

()()()

"What the hell did you put in these?" Natsuki groaned and held her queasy stomach.

"Ara," Shizuru put a hand to Natsuki's forehead, "I followed the recipe..."

"Woah," Nao walked into the bedroom with Saeko, "what happened to you?"

"I take it there's a reasonable explanation for your absence at the company?"

Natsuki's answer was a groan and shooting up from her bed to her bathroom.

They all heard the sound of someone vomiting.

"Natsuki?" Saeko crossed her arms, "Shizuru-chan, what happened?"

Looking genuinely guilty, Shizuru pouted, "I baked Natsuki some cookies, but she fell ill after."

"..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Nao burst out laughing.

"Sorry Saeko-mama," Shizuru bowed her head.

Saeko giggled, taking Shizuru's hand, "no need to apologise Shizuru-chan. Natsuki will be fine in a day or two."

"Ahhh," Natsuki groaned, coming out from the bathroom and collapsing back onto her bed.

Shizuru caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss it briefly, ignoring Saeko and Nao who blushed.

"Is Natsuki going to be okay?"

"Ngh," Natsuki said, muffled by the pillows.

"Sorry?" Shizuru asked leaning forward.

"Hug," Natsuki lifted her head up to get out before collapsing back into her sheets.

Shizuru blushed, as well as the other two women.

So. Cute.

She couldn't deny though, and bent down to awkwardly hug Natsuki.

A murmur and Natsuki sighed in happiness.

Saeko's eyes brightened at the display of affection between the two.

"Shizuru-san," Mai waltzed into the room, "Here was that – oh."

Natsuki groaned in frustration and twisted her body, apparently more coherent.

"Water."

Saeko slapped her daughter on the face.

"Ow," Natsuki sat up, "what the hell is your damn problem, woman?!"

Saeko crossed her arms, "Natsuki, Shizuru-chan was in your room alone with you. I don't want you taking advantage of her till after the wedding."

Natsuki and Shizuru both blushed.

"Saeko-mama," Shizuru started, "Natsuki really didn't-"

"Don't defend my idiot daughter Shizuru-chan," Saeko said with a warm smile, "god only knows how she managed to get a fiancée like you."

"Hey," Natsuki mumbled with a blush.

Shizuru felt guilt enter her again.

A fiancée like her. Didn't Natsuki deserve better? Someone who hadn't been such a... a _slut_?!

"And for that Natsuki, you can rake the leaves outside."

"What?!"

Saeko left the room, leaving Natsuki to sigh in exasperation.

"Don't worry Shizuru," Natsuki fell back into the warm covers, "she said all that just so I would rake the leaves in the first place."

Nao and Mai left the two alone as well, blushing cutely.

Shizuru couldn't help but join Natsuki on the bed.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?" Natsuki had her eyes closed and pulled Shizuru in on her chest.

Shizuru didn't have the heart to deny it; she wanted that warmth and was too weak to admit to Natsuki she was undeserving of it.

When she was held by Natsuki, all of her worries went away.

"Why don't you just pay someone to rake the leaves?"

"Waste of money."

Shizuru sighed contently and snuggled in more.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmmm."

"I will marry you."

"..."

"Natsuki? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Natsuki turned her over and Shizuru was met with glowing eyes. "Thank you."

Why was Natsuki thanking her? Shizuru should be the one thanking Natsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Got back from Vancouver! my team did pretty good, thanks for all the wishes of good luck :P There were some hot japanese boys on a school trip at our hotel lol, and we went to the aquaruim. Enjoy :D

Natsuki tapped her finger on the glass before frowning, "its dead."

Shizuru giggled, reaching into the bag of sweets Natsuki held with her left hand and popping a grape flavoured one into her mouth.

"Natsuki, starfish don't move."

Natsuki sighed as they left the pink starfish alone to continue walking along, "might as well be dead then."

"Look over there," Shizuru grabbed her hand and pulled her to another tank in the large Aquarium.

Natsuki smiled at how excited Shizuru got, staring with awe at the bright jellyfish moving up and down.

"How do you think they catch food daddy?" A little boy also looking at the same tank as them tugged his father's hand for attention.

"Uh..." The man scratched his head with a blush of embarrassment.

Shizuru giggled at his little predicament, resulting in his blush deepening.

Natsuki of course got a bit jealous at that and turned to the kid.

"They have nerve systems that detect other animals," she offered and placed a red candy in his little palm.

"Then they clamp on them and shock it so they can eat it," she smiled and shook the little boys hand over the candy.

The boy giggled with red cheeks, tightening his dad's hand and following Natsuki's example of eating a candy piece.

The father told him to thank the kind lady for the candy, which he did, smiling brightly and waving as they left.

Shizuru found Natsuki extremely irresistible at that moment, and was only absently aware of her hand being held as Natsuki led them through the Aquarium further.

Natsuki stopped in front a shark tank, her eyes lighting up as the sharks swam and a group of younger kids nearby gasping when it went right by them.

Shizuru blushed as Natsuki's thumb started to caress the top of her hand; she let her eyes fall down to the slightly parted lips playing with a candy in her mouth.

Natsuki's dark hair looked exceptionally hot right now.

They were walking again, and Shizuru realised she was paying more attention to her fiancée then anything else, she was secretly grateful Natsuki was leading, else she might wander off.

They walked by a kids play pen where a little girl giggled with her parents from a ball pin.

Shizuru made sure no one was around and then she took her chance.

One moment Natsuki was walking with her girlfriend past some little kids, the next she was inside a red plastic slide being pulled down on top of said girlfriend who was kissing her desperately.

Natsuki wasn't complaining, especially when Shizuru slipped a hand down to her crotch and rubbed through her pants.

But honestly, why was Shizuru seducing her in an Aquarium? Where little kids could see?

They were a plastic slide for god sakes!

"Shizuru," Natsuki managed between a restrained moan in her throat as Shizuru kissed her neck.

"Mmmm," Shizuru responded with her non-rubbing hand grabbing Natsuki's left one and placing it on her breast, encouraging Natsuki to squeeze.

"Shi-Shizuru," Natsuki said with a slight hiss, "we're in a fucking slide!"

Shizuru bit her ear then, her hand stopped rubbing and started unbuttoning her pants, slipping a hand down to soft flesh.

She knew they were in a fucking slide since she dragged them in there, but why weren't they _fucking_ in the fucking slide?

Natsuki's eyes rolled with pleasure at that and her hand left Shizuru's breast to hold her body up over Shizuru, the slide was pretty small and movement was restricted.

"Kids could hear us," Natsuki was giving in, and her mutter was followed by a chaste kiss to her lips.

Shizuru bit Natsuki's lip and ran a hand down her cheek with a coy smile, "We'll just have to be quiet then."

Natsuki's eyelids fluttered and she pressed her mouth harshly down onto Shizuru's, their tongues playing with each other as Shizuru's hands continued downwards and Natsuki's own slipped under her skirt and past her underwear.

No one noticed the slide shake, but two little girls wondered why grown ups came out of the slide with messy hair. Grown-ups weren't supposed to play, they were too old.

()()()

"Well," Saeko tapped her cheek, "if you want me to take away your bike, then I don't mind."

"Damn you!" Natsuki growled at her calm mother who read the newspaper and sipped coffee smugly.

"So then, let Shizuru-chan know."

Natsuki sighed, "But mom! Alyssa just had her wedding a month ago! She's coming back from her honeymoon tomorrow!"

Saeko put her coffee down turning back to the paper, "I know, perfect timing right?"

Natsuki looked out the window at her bike shining in the sunlight on the gravel driveway.

Damn mother, she would have to give in because she loved her precious bike too much.

"But you can't just decide the day without me and Shizuru! What about what she wants?" Natsuki tried to press her luck.

Saeko raised a brow and stood up, leaving the paper on the wooden table handing Natsuki her empty mug.

"Fine, but I would like the wedding soon."

Natsuki sighed, glad her bike was safe, but wondering what Shizuru's thoughts were about the whole ordeal.

Why did her mother want her to get married so quickly? Not that she really cared much... but still.

Marriage was still kind of scary when she really thought about it.

()()()

"Something's fishy," Nao said, pointing a flashlight down at the map.

"Why are we in your car outside Shizuru-san's work, and why do you have a map of an amusement park? Chie, stop hitting on pedestrians!" Mai grabbed Chie and pulled her back into the car with an effective slam on the door.

Nao crossed her arms, "Something about Fujino is fishy... I don't think she's just a worker at Gaya's."

Mai sighed, "Nao, what else would she be? She's in the store working as we speak! And that still doesn't explain why you have an amusement park map."

Nao blushed and coughed, "its uh... just to look cool."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway!" Nao said clicking of the flashlight and putting the map away, "I think Fujino is secretly in the FBI."

"..."

"Ara," they all hear a voice from the open car window, "sorry to disappoint you all, but I don't work for the FBI."

They all went red in the face and Mai waved her arms frantically, "Shi-Shizuru-san! We didn't, um...mean-"

Shizuru's giggles cut them off, "it's alright girls," she smiled at them now, "but I don't simply work at Gaya's if it helps your curiosity."

"You don't?" Mai asked with confusion.

Nao started thinking of all possibilities.

Was Shizuru a secret famous person? An alien?

"She owns it," came a husky and very irritated voice behind Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" Mai squeaked.

Natsuki crossed her arms and frowned at her cousins, "if you all don't mind, Shizuru and I have somewhere to be."

Shizuru giggled, "They were only curious, Natsuki."

"Well I'm hungry," Natsuki grumbled back.

Nao looked seriously for a second, "does your mom know that? And you said she only worked there! To own that business would mean..."

Natsuki sighed at her cousin, "I found out last week when I came to pick her up," she explained, "and yes mom knows, and _no_ Shizuru is _not_ an alien if you even thought about that possibility, Nao."

Nao blushed, "w-why would I think that?"

Everyone knew Nao had thought about that and sighed at her.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, Shizuru and I have someplace to be for lunch."

The car of cousins drove off, leaving a giggling Shizuru to follow Natsuki to her motorcycle and off to lunch.

They ended up going to a pita place that Shizuru liked, and sat down with their food.

"So," Natsuki started a little awkwardly and sipped her coke, "Mom wants the wedding really soon..."

Shizuru stopped chewing and studied Natsuki's face intently; she didn't know if she should be ecstatic about this or scared...

"I," Natsuki continued looking down at her half eaten pita, "I'll do whatever...y-you want..."

Shizuru thought Natsuki was really too sweet, but she herself didn't know what she wanted.

And she looked out the window and noticed a family of four walk by hand in hand.

She realised right then what she wanted, but she still felt guilty.

She would have to overcome her guilt if she wanted to marry Natsuki.

She would... confess.

"Natsuki," Shizuru put her pita down and caught the girl's attention, "there's something you should know before marrying me."

Natsuki noticed the serious tone Shizuru used, and she put her own food down to give her lover full attention.

Shizuru uncharacteristically got nervous and fidgeted, her eyes feeling a sting.

"I... you told me I was your first, right?"

Natsuki nodded slowly, still confused.

"N-Natsuki wasn't mine..." her eyes started to swell; she couldn't control the tears that threatened to fall and let them fall down freely.

Ironically, they landed on her engagement ring.

She didn't dare look up to see what was happening on her fiancée's face; she could already anticipate the rejection of marriage, the disgust Natsuki might have.

"Shizuru," she heard her voice said in such a sad tone that she cried even further, but then a warm hand gently touched her cheek, and she realised Natsuki was kneeling on the floor beside her with a gentle smile.

"It's okay," Natsuki whispered, a thumb wiping away tears and a serviette offered to the brunette.

Shizuru took it and blew her nose, her tears slowing down from Natsuki's caress and warmth.

"You're not mad?" her red eyes looked tired.

"I could never be mad at you," Natsuki admitted before smiling, "not for long, anyway."

Shizuru laughed a bit with Natsuki who continued.

"It hurts, knowing others have... you know..." A blush graced her cheeks before she coughed it way, "but you're mine now, and I love you. Besides that's all in the past..."

"..."

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with concern, "Are you okay? You look really red in the face-"

Natsuki was silenced by lips against her own, and she gasped for air when Shizuru broke off and hugged her.

They were the only people in the pita place except for the workers who looked at them strangely.

"Shiz-"

"What did you say?"

Natsuki was about to reply but Shizuru kissed her again and replied for her, "Natsuki... loves me?"

Natsuki blushed as the lips continued to kiss her; she tasted some of Shizuru's pita mixed with tears and coke.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered out as Shizuru snuggled into her neck.

Natsuki was still kneeling and her knees hurt from the hard floor, but that didn't matter right now.

"I love you too, Natsuki."


	9. Chapter 9

Natsuki helped Shizuru pack the last of her things into the large cardboard boxes.

Shizuru's plans of renovating her apartment were put on hold since Saeko demanded Shizuru move into their home after the wedding. She would simply stay in the hotel until the wedding took place.

Shizuru felt strangely satisfied staring at her empty apartment, it was good to know this lonely building was going to be gone from her life, and she would live with a real family.

She would live with Natsuki.

"Here Natsuki," Shizuru handed her fiancée a glass of water which Natsuki gratefully accepted.

"That was tough," Shizuru sighed as she sat next to Natsuki on the empty carpet and leaned a head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I did everything," Natsuki pointed out, finishing off her glass and putting it down, "how was it tough for you?"

Shizuru turned in time to kiss Natsuki just before she could continue talking. After the brief smack, she smiled cheekily, "Ara, but pouring the water for Natsuki and handing it to her was so difficult."

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki tackled her to the floor in a hug and growled into her ear, "really? I don't think you should have made me so thirsty then, you shouldn't walk around in such short shorts."

Shizuru blushed as hot lips marked her neck; she could only moan as Natsuki adjusted above her and knocked the empty glass down accidently with her foot.

Things were getting pretty good when Natsuki had her right handing underneath Shizuru's shirt at the back, but the annoying sound of a ringing cellphone interrupted their alone time.

Natsuki wanted to ignore it, but after about the twentieth ring she picked it up with an angry face and flipped it open.

"What?" She said a little angrily. Well, a little more than a little angrily...

"_Don't 'what' me," _Saeko's voice scolded loudly through the speaker, and Natsuki winced as Shizuru giggled.

"What is it mother?" Natsuki resigned with a sigh and looked at Shizuru in her short shorts with puppy eyes.

She wanted her treat!

()()()

"Try on the pink one, the pink one!"

Natsuki growled at her mother's enthusiasm. This afternoon would have been spent cuddling after some nice love-making with Shizuru, but _NO_, Saeko just HAD to phone and just HAD to demand they shop for wedding clothes and just HAD to threaten to take away her bike.

What annoyed her just as much was that she couldn't be annoyed because Shizuru was clearly having a good time trying kimonos on.

After all, Natsuki understood that Shizuru never had anyone to do this with. She never really had a mother.

"Hmm," Saeko drummed her fingers thoughtfully; she was really excited that at least one of her daughters was going to have a traditional wedding.

Frankly, Natsuki didn't care, but Shizuru seemed to want a traditional one, so she of course agreed after the kiss Shizuru gave her innocently while suggesting the idea.

"I think we should stick to the white silk with pink roses," Saeko said in the affirmative.

"That was my favourite," Shizuru agreed with a bright smile.

Saeko nodded, "and it's looser around the edges, Natsuki probably has butter fingers, so it'll be easier to remove on the wedding night."

"..."

Saeko had never seen Shizuru go as red as Natsuki before.

"M-MOTHER!" Natsuki blurted in her embarrassment, trying to look anywhere but Shizuru.

Shizuru was busy reeling her mind into the fantasy of her wedding night, starting to forget her embarrassment.

"In that case," she said, her face still a little red, "I think Natsuki should wear the white one with the dark blue trim. Very... _(Sexy)_ nice."

"S-sure," Natsuki said without argument.

She was still too embarrassed to be coherent.

"Okay Natsuki," Saeko said, glad the outfits were selected, "go pay at the till."

"What?" Natsuki snapped her head and looked bewildered.

"Go pay honey," Saeko was still admiring the Kimono with Shizuru from the mirror reflection.

Natsuki grumbled and walked to the cashier, she was rich, but Saeko paid for Alyssa's _entire_ wedding! And not to mention her mother had selected 5 kimonos herself, and this was a very expensive shop.

They exited the private store ten minutes later; Saeko had taken the liberty to choose aside even more kimonos for herself, Alyssa, Takeda, and other family members.

The wedding was going to be more private.

Shizuru spotted a pair of sleek black pumps in a window to the store of her favourite shoe shop.

Natsuki grumbled after her fiancée, an amused Saeko witnessing their interactions as they entered the store.

Shizuru asked about the heels on display, as well as a few others that caught her eye.

Saeko joined in on the fun, and soon they both had three boxes each.

"Natsuki," Saeko said, "can you go pay."

Natsuki stood her ground, "pay yourself."

Saeko was about to bring up her usual threat of taking her daughter's bike away, but Shizuru intervened with a pout.

"Natsuki doesn't want to buy me gifts? (sniff)"

And Natsuki entered her debit number within the minute, carrying the shoe boxes outside towards their car like a good puppy.

()()()

"YES! YES! Oh, _FUCK_ YES!" Natsuki screamed out.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! GOOOO!"

There was a tense silence, and then...

"FUCK! WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE _DO_ THAT!"

Natsuki sank to her knees where she had been in front of the television, she was very close to throwing the thing out of the living room.

"Natsuki, would you please be quiet? I'm trying to eat." Saeko said from one of leather couches.

"BUT HE JUST FUCKED UP THE GAME! STUPID IDIOT!"

"For once, she's not calling me the stupid idiot," Takeda mused out loud.

He and Alyssa had gotten back from their honeymoon.

"Natsuki! Language!" Mai scolded while bringing in a bowl of baked cookies and placing them on the table.

"But he just gave the damn ball away! It was such a good opportunity, the DUMBASS."

Shizuru had been looking at a fashion magazine with Takeda and Alyssa. She looked up from the magazine at her very pissed fiancée. Should she wait till later?

No, she really wanted some apple juice.

Natsuki's trauma of her favourite soccer team playing like shit could wait.

"Natsuki, could you get me some apple juice please?"

Everyone in the room paused; no one disturbed Natsuki when she was brooding over something as serious as her soccer team losing.

"Apple juice?" Natsuki seemed in disbelief that Shizuru would ask such an outrageous thing.

Shizuru smiled sweetly, "my stomach hurts," she admitted quietly, "and it always helps."

Natsuki yawned and everyone watched as she simply went to the kitchen.

She came back with a glass of apple juice, and a straw.

"Thanks sweetie," Shizuru literally found Natsuki to be the definition of a sweetie.

She was sweet, acted sweet, looked sweet, and tasted sweeter...

The room was silent, even Saeko was rather shocked.

"Shizuru didn't make these, did she?" Natsuki asked about the cookies.

The thought made her remember the stomach ache that she herself experienced after eating her girlfriend's cookies.

Oh, the horror!

"N-no," Mai stuttered out, catching herself from the shock, "I did."

Natsuki thanked god and started chomping on a chocolate cookie, she seated herself back on the couch where she had sat before she had gotten into the game.

"They better come back after half," Natsuki said seriously, "I don't _own_ that team to be losers."

Shizuru felt significantly better after the apple juice.

"Then why'd you buy them?" Saeko asked her daughter.

"See," Alyssa said crossing her arms, "that's called a craving."

"What?" Takeda wondered where the random moodiness came from his wife.

He was still trying to get along with the whole pregnant wife thing.

"When I wanted a chocolate dipped sprinkled donut yesterday, you didn't get it for me!"

Takeda blinked, "but I did!"

"No, you got a chocolate dipped sprinkled donut with jam. Who said I wanted the jam?"

"But that was all they had!"

Shizuru got bored of the fashion magazine and moved to snuggle in with Natsuki.

"Feeling better?" Natsuki asked taking the now empty glass away from Shizuru's hands to put it on the coffee table nearby.

Shizuru nodded and closed her eyes on the comfortable shoulder, she also snatched Natsuki's last bite of cookie and started eating it herself.

Everyone else in the room was suffering an 'awwwwww' overload.

Saeko smiled at her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law, they were so cute.

The wedding date was set to be in a week, and her motherly intuition told her it was the best thing that would ever happen to her daughter.

Shizuru was enjoying her little snuggle bunny and tightened her grip around Natsuki's waist.

She felt a hand gently rub her stomach, and it worked surprisingly better then the apple juice.

Of course, she had to frown when the game came back on and Natsuki shot up from the couch to yell once again.

()()()()

"And breathe," the yoga instructor said to his class.

"So any bachelorette party plans?" Reito asked as they all exhaled.

"No," Shizuru said, "I hadn't thought about that."

"We should," Haruka surprisingly suggested, "it'll be like old times from high school."

Shizuru giggled and Yukino nodded her head in agreement.

"Downward dog," their instructor said next, and they all made the position.

"Is Kuga doing anything?" Haruka asked again.

Shizuru smiled at that. Haruka denied how much she liked Natsuki.

Last week Shizuru had introduced her three best friends to Natsuki and they went out for lunch.

She made Natsuki blush twice, went to the restroom and overheard Natsuki make a promise to keep Shizuru happy.

It was really sweet, and even Haruka was sure about the wedding now.

After all, Haruka, Reito, and Yukino were the only people coming from Shizuru's side while Natsuki was only inviting her closest family.

Then at the reception, they would invite more people and party all night long.

"She hasn't mentioned anything."

The class was over.

"What did her sister do?" Yukino asked, rolling up her mat.

"She went dancing with some of her school friends while Takeda-san, her husband, went to a bar with his."

()()()()()()

A joint bachelorette party?

That was what Natsuki and Shizuru ended up doing.

Shizuru brought along her three best friends, and Natsuki brought along Nao, Mai, Chie, Takeda, and Alyssa.

They ended up going to a club, Chie's idea.

Shizuru was dancing dirtily with Natsuki, they were surrounded by drunken people partying and having a good time.

It wasn't long before they started making out on the dance floor, and their friends who were watching them had never seen either so... _loose_ before.

The evening was full of giggles and shots of liquid, the group forgetting about responsibilities to just have a good time together.

They exited with laughter, stopping when a voice called out.

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru turned and her smile left her face as she furrowed her eyes, "Anh?"

Anh recognized Haruka, Reito, and Yukino, but the girl holding hands with Shizuru and the other four (damn they were hot, especially the red heads...) were new faces.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well," Nao said for her, "obviously we came to club." Nao thought it was a stupid question.

"Yeah," Anh said laughing, "but you had always refused to go to places like this with me."  
Natsuki for her part yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like Natsuki's tired," Shizuru noted, "let's get back."

"Wait," Anh said, "are you wither her?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "if by 'with' you mean in a relationship, then yes."

Anh didn't stop there, "but you were never committed..."

Shizuru was feeling very uncomfortable, and Natsuki noticed this.

Anh's eyes noticed the engagement rings.

"You'll marry her, but you wouldn't marry me?"

Shizuru felt the comforting squeeze from Natsuki's hand and she courageously decided to get rid of a past problem, "I love her, I never loved you."

That seemed to shut Anh down and she hung her head in small sadness.

Shizuru felt bad, but she really did only love her Natsuki.

"Well," Anh said, "I'm... happy for you."

Natsuki had fallen asleep standing up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Short, I know, but it's full of honeymoon cuteness! Enjoy :D

Finally, after being awake since 5 in the morning to get their hair, makeup, and kimono's done, they were married.

At exactly 11:07 am they were announced a legal couple.

And now, at 11:07 pm, they danced together slowly, quickly, and drunkenly, but most of all happily.

"I like you just the way you ARE!" Natsuki sang along to the song lyrics but was cut off as Shizuru pulled her in by the collar for another mid-dance kiss.

"Do you?" Shizuru then whispered into her seductively.

Natsuki forgot about the dance for the moment and her liquor-induced brain could only function the fact that Shizuru was pressed into her front and grinding her.

"Huh?"

Shizuru's giggle followed as well as her lips touching Natsuki's again.

()()()()()

"Goodbye to that woman," Natsuki exhaled as they seated themselves in the first class seats, "hello... wherever we're going."

Her mother had been a nag that morning they left for their honeymoon.

"India," Shizuru told her with an amused smile and a sigh at finally getting to sit down. The wedding week had felt overwhelming.

"India?" Natsuki scratched her cheek, "you always wanted to go there, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kuga," Shizuru grinned at Natsuki.

Natsuki grinned back and leaned over to Shizuru's seat so their lips were close, "now we can, Mrs. Shizuru Kuga. I like the sound of that."

Shizuru's giggles were muffled by Natsuki's lips.

"Ahem," the flight attendant coughed to catch their attention.

Natsuki flushed and broke off while Shizuru turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"Anything to drink?"

"Green Tea for me please," Shizuru said, "and a beer for my wife."

Natsuki raised a brow to Shizuru after the attendant left.

"A beer?"

Shizuru turned to her and crossed her legs, pulling out a magazine, "you're going to need a beer to keep your hands off of me this entire plane ride."

Natsuki blushed at her wife and stuttered for a comeback, but Shizuru beat her to it.

"We both know that beer makes Natsuki sleepy."

Natsuki growled with her red face, reluctantly accepting the beer the very amused attendant brought her.

()()()()

"Honeymoon suite!" Shizuru was the one to flop onto the bed as Natsuki dragged their entire luggage in with a huff before flopping beside her.

"Well, considering it's a honeymoon, the honeymoon suite sounds practical."

"Shall we go to the beach? It's so nice outside! I've always wanted to come to Goa."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Shizuru's waist to shut her up, "let's cuddle for a while and then go to the beach, its better at night."

"Ara, but Natsuki, it's so lovely outside."

"And crowded."

"So?"

"Crowded full of perverts. Besides," Natsuki trailed a finger down Shizuru's cheek before kissing it, "we were too drunk last night to fully enjoy the... hotel room."

Shizuru smirked and leaned over to bite Natsuki's ear seductively, "hmmm, we can go to the beach tonight then."

Natsuki grinned and rolled on top of Shizuru, brushing their lips.

"Have you seen the hot tub? It's definitely what I want to celebrate my first day of marriage in."

"I'll go get it started," Shizuru rolled Natsuki over and kissed her hotly before getting up from the bed and swaying her hips towards the large bathroom, "give me ten minutes, then come in."

Natsuki blushed as Shizuru closed the door.

Married life was good.

()()()()()()()

"See," Natsuki gripped a little harder on Shizuru's hand in her own, "it's so better at night."

Shizuru giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear; it was extremely warm that night.

"Tomorrow we can go shopping!" Shizuru said with a smile, "I want to buy some jewellery."

Natsuki sighed and picked Shizuru up bridal style, grinning when Shizuru yelped.

"Natsuki!"

Splash.

More of a thump-splash, since they had been walking on the coastline of the beach.

Shizuru had her mouth open as she stared at her wet and sandy self, "Natsuki Kuga!"

"Yeees?"

()()()()()()()

"A camel?"

"Yeah!" Natsuki grinned, "I always wanted to ride one!"

"..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

"..."

"A whole ride of you holding on to me?"

"..."

"Romantic riding into the sunset?"

"..."

"We'll go shopping after. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Ara, let's ride the camel!"

()()()()()

"Mhmmm," Shizuru hit the large bed and it's freshly made sheets with a smile.

Natsuki started kissing her neck and trying to open her dress.

Shizuru wasted no time in unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt, Natsuki was having difficulty with her dress so she rolled them over.

Making an approved noise from her throat, Natsuki touched Shizuru's bare hips after her dress was finally removed.

Shizuru's hands started to run all over Natsuki's exposed torso, trailing down to her capris before untying the string and slipping a hand inside to her underwear.

_Oh that felt_-

Natsuki moaned and rolled them over again.

"Unh," Shizuru let out as Natsuki's lips closed around her nipple and her hand squeezed her other breast.

"Shizuru," Natsuki was whispering into her ear now as she traced a hand over Shizuru's center.

Shizuru brought her hands into Natsuki's soft hair; she really loved her wife's hair. It was so beautiful to touch.

Natsuki pressed their cheeks together as her fingers pushed Shizuru's underwear out of the way to thrust inside their favourite place.

Shizuru's arching back and pleased sigh made Natsuki's stomach twist.

It was going to be a long night.

()()()()()()()

"I guess we'll have to buy another suitcase," Natsuki frowned.

"Natsuki bought too much lingerie."

"Hey!" Natsuki's brow furrowed more, "that's awesome lingerie, and you bought all those random wooden thingies. What about that rug or whatever?"

"It's for the room," Shizuru reasoned, "and for mom, Alyssa-chan, Takeda-kun, Nao-chan, Mai-chan, Chie-chan, Yukino-chan..."

"Okay, okay," Natsuki rubbed her head, '"but half of that lingerie is yours, you know."

"I know."

"And I really look forward to seeing you in it."

Shizuru flushed slightly and coughed, "So we'll just buy another suitcase."

Natsuki smiled, "Yay! I love you!"

"So then I shall wait here while Natsuki quickly heads to the gift store to buy a suitcase. And while you're there, can you get me that purple scarf? Thanks sweetie, you're a gem."

"I hate you," Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru's eyes glinted in amusement, "Natsuki, you might as well buy an expensive wine while you're there; I'll be waiting for you in my birthday suit so we can enjoy our last night here..._ properly._"

"I love you!" Natsuki made for the door before she turned back with a blush, "Can you actually wear that red lacy set I bought?"

"Yes love," Shizuru giggled as Natsuki's eyes lit up and she bolted out of their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Happy birthday Shizuru Fujino!!! Dec 19 :D I came up with this quick calculation: when Mai HiME came out from sept. 2004 to march 2005, Shizuru was 18 years old... I think then, technically, she would be (by the anime age) 21 now?

Enough of my pointless calculations, shiznat is forever young !! And thanks for the reviews, alerts, fav's - this story is officially my most popular and loved

ENjoy :D

--

"That had to have been the longest day ever," Natsuki groaned after flopping on her king sized inhaled the relaxing lavender scent on their purple bed sheets, courtesy of her wife.

Shizuru looked up from their closet where she had been looking for a nice top, and raised an amused brow as soft snores started coming from the now limp body.

That was record time; usually Natsuki would grumble a bit more before falling asleep.

Smiling to herself and rolling her eyes, she took Natsuki's leather shoes off her feet and then tickled her foot.

The breathing stopped.

She grinned and tickled again, not at all surprised when her wife suddenly shot up and grabbed her before flopping back down again.

"Stop it," she warned with a sleepy mumble, "I'm trying to sleep."

Shizuru cuddled into the soft fabric of a Natsuki-scented suit and let out a sigh. Natsuki's suit smelt different when she got home compared to when she left in the mornings. It smelt more... Natsuki.

"Natsuki, we have to go out in an hour."

Natsuki groaned and tightened her arms, "I dun wanna."

"Natsuki has known about it for weeks," Shizuru told her softly and started drawing circles on her shoulder, "it's to celebrate Tsubomi-chan's birth."

"I'm tired."

Shizuru kissed her cheek, awed by the cute-sexy pout aimed at her, but Natsuki had to go.

"Natsuki, it's our niece's one week birthday celebration. We have to go."

Natsuki ignored her reasoning and grinned cheekily while pointing to her lips, "Maybe you should kiss me here."

Shizuru giggled, kissing the lips Natsuki pointed to.

"Again," Natsuki demanded like a spoiled child.

Shizuru smiled and kissed again.

"If you keep this up we'll be late," despite saying it, Shizuru kissed her again.

It felt like they hadn't kissed in so long.

Natsuki kissed her jaw line now and also rubbed Shizuru's neck, "but I'll fall asleep if you stop..."

Shizuru let herself get rolled over before she giggled and pinched Natsuki's butt from underneath.

"Ow!" As predicted by Mrs. Shizuru Kuga, her wife jumped off to baby her sore bottom with a rub.

Shizuru let her laughter grow as she got off the bed and went back to the closet, picking out the two tops she chose and holding them to the full body mirror she insisted be put in the room when she moved in.

Natsuki, her bum no longer sore, watched with fascination as Shizuru furrowed her brows over the teal top and shined her teeth with approval over the purple one.

She pushed her exhausted body off the bed to let her feet touch the carpet and started to unbutton her now wrinkled striped shirt.

"Why don't you wear that green kimono?"

Shizuru turned to her with an amused face, fully aware of how turned on Natsuki gets when Shizuru wears kimonos.

Natsuki and her Kimono fetish were so cute.

"Green one? The light one, you mean? That's too casual."

"No," Natsuki stood up, her unbuttoned shirt giving Shizuru a wonderful view of her lacy bra and flat delicious 'I wanna kiss it' stomach.

Shizuru was confused when Natsuki got down on her knees and let a hand wander underneath the bed before a white box was pulled out.

"Here," Natsuki shoved it into her hands.

Wasting no time and trying to hold in the ungraceful squeal that threatened to release from her throat, Shizuru flung onto the bed and started opening the box.

Pulling out a gorgeously hand woven, dark green cloth from the confines of the box, Shizuru smiled brightly, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

There was a silence before Natsuki blushed brightly, "did I just say that out loud?"

Shizuru blushed, her hands tightening on the cloth.

It was moments like these when her heart would flutter around freely, more than usual.

The way Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and looked at the floor awkwardly with her embarrassment was utterly irresistible.

Shizuru got up and held the kimono closely to her heart as she strode over to her flushed wife.

"Thank you," she smiled softly and leaned in to place a well deserved kiss on her Natsuki's lips.

When they broke off, Natsuki had hooded eyelids and moved forward, obviously not wanting to stop.

Shizuru was trying to decide if she should give into the mood and have a quickie before they leave, or if she should leave Natsuki hanging so after the party tonight they could have a very nice lovemaking session. After all, Shizuru only had to go to work at two p.m. the next day and Natsuki had the day off.

She was about to give in because Natsuki's hands had found one of their favourite spots on her hips and slipped under her shirt to caress her strawberry-lotion soft skin, but unfortunately they were interrupted.

"Natsuki! Shizuru-chan! Be ready in ten minutes!"

Natsuki let out a frustrated growl and dropped her hands with a dejected sigh from their comfort zone.

This was the quirk of living with her mother.

"Hold your horses' woman," Natsuki said loudly back.

Shizuru pouted, for Natsuki's lacy bra had been only centimetres away from her fingertips.

"Mou, Saeko-mama has such bad timing," Shizuru said just as loudly.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed and stopped her movements of finding her own clothes in their shared closet.

Saeko's laughter echoed the halls of the Kuga mansion.

()()()

"And then we got married," Natsuki said, rocking the infant in her arms. "Your Aunt Shizuru is a secret chocoholic, you know. When she's pissed at me, I just buy her chocolate and then she's happy."

The week old new-born baby blinked blue eyes at its Aunt Natsuki's story.

Natsuki stared at the baby with awe, Tsubomi was very cute.

She had never held a baby before, but with Shizuru talking to Alyssa about this movie they saw together, Takeda talking to her mother about their favourite masseuse, and with the other family/friends all gossiping over wine, Natsuki was left alone to hold her niece.

And she actually liked it.

Tsubomi had a patch of blonde hair like her mother, but it stood in strange spikes like her father. Her cheeks were chubby and her little fingers curled around Natsuki's pointer finger when she brought it close.

Natsuki smiled, the girl was so precious.

Making sure no one as listening, Natsuki whispered.

"You can't understand me, can you?"

Tsubomi blinked cutely and a bubble of drool came from her mouth.

"Your Aunt Shizuru says I'm cute when I drool... I guess I understand that now."

Tsubomi just kept blinking.

"See that really hot babe in the green Kimono?" Natsuki gestured with her chin even though Tsubomi couldn't see Shizuru.

"That's my wife, your Aunt Shizuru. Sexy, eh? And she's all mine."

Tsubomi actually snort-chuckled now, causing Natsuki to giggle softly.

Encouraged by the baby's response, she continued in a low voice.

"Don't tell anyone, our secret, but in about an hour twenty-five minutes when I leave, your Aunt and I are going to have really good sex."

Natsuki flushed and tried not to gleefully sigh at the thought too loud.

"You're a baby, you won't know what sex is – but let me tell you – you'll love it."

Natsuki picked up a napkin nearby and dabbed the drool from Tsubomi's face before continuing, "When you're older, make sure you find someone who's really good at it. Trust me, it's awesome."

"What's awesome?"

"Shi-Shizuru!"

Shizuru raised a brow, curious to know what Natsuki was whispering to their niece that caused her to be so embarrassed.

"Ah, nothing," Natsuki sheepishly grinned, "just bonding with my niece..."

"Ara, ara," Shizuru smiled sweetly, "About what?"

"Uh... phys... physical education," Natsuki came up with as quickly as possible.

"Physical education?" Shizuru asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah," Natsuki carried on her explanation, "I was telling her how much she'll love... being active when she's older. After all, it's in our genetics to be athletic."

Giving up, Shizuru rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Saeko-mama says we can go home now, she forgot to put the TV on to record her program."

Natsuki caught the glint in Shizuru's eye, knowing that Shizuru obviously wanted out of that Kimono as much as Natsuki wanted to take it off.

"Okay," she tried not to sound too excited and stood up to take Tsubomi back to Alyssa.

Once Shizuru was out of ear shot, Natsuki whispered to her niece, "Booty calls."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** A little bit of plot! To my reviewers, thank-you!

To the review made by Gin: wow, I'm honoured you wrote such a lengthy review, and I hope this slightly more 'action' chapter pleases you 

ENjoy :D

"Merry Christmas!"

Cheers and applause filled the Fideli mansion as well as clinking glasses; Natsuki raised her champagne glass and took a sip.

The Christmas Eve party was being thrown in downtown at one of the most expensive penthouses, filled with wealthy patrons and their families.

"And you see that girl in the red dress?" Nao whispered to Shizuru, "She always gets drunk at parties and always hits on Natsuki."

"Ara," Shizuru raised an eyebrow, trying not to frown.

"Yeah but don't worry," Mai cut in as they all watched Chie whip her roses out at a group of giggling girls, "Natsuki never gets the hint."

"Ara," Shizuru smiled, pleased, her left hand reaching out to take her wife's.

Feeling something divinely soft on her hand, Natsuki turned and flushed slightly as Shizuru leaned in.

They greeted a few people who walked by to discuss business and whatever else nonsense, the young couple catching the eyes of many.

"Natsuki Kuga!" A loud woman with a huge smile punched her arm, "how are you? Your wedding reception was fabulous, I must say!"

"Thank you Fideli-san," Natsuki smiled and bowed slightly.

Shizuru in turn bowed and moved in a little closer to Natsuki, wordlessly reminding them that she and Natsuki were _married_.

She knew the Fideli's alright. Their kind attitude was just a facade.

They had an eye on her business and had wanted her to marry their daughter, Momoko.

"Natsuki-san," speak of the devil and she appears, "Shizuru-san. I'm sorry I was unable to attend your reception."

Shizuru smiled at Momoko, it wasn't a very pleasant smile.

"No worries dear," Momoko's father now spoke out, his eyes narrowing on the Kuga's joint hands, "after all, you were conducting business in _England_."

Shizuru tried not to scoff; they were trying to be impressive with their talks about England.

She took a sip of her vintage champagne and tried to think about what the Fideli's would gain from their attempt to create tension.

Are they just bitter because Shizuru never accepted to marry their beautiful blonde daughter? Or are they trying to break her marriage out of spite? Or are they all just being their cruel selves out of jealousy?

"I heard about that," Natsuki's voice broke Shizuru from her thoughts, "That's a great business move, considering an English branch would develop across Europe."

Taking a sip of her champagne, Natsuki paused before continuing, "That's exactly what Kuga Corp. accomplished in the middle-east. England wasn't that strong of a market to us."

Shizuru was astonished.

This was a part of Natsuki she had yet to fully comprehend: the business part.

Her wife had just managed to praise the Fideli's and at the same shut down their 'impressiveness.'

It was irresistible.

"I actually got the idea from Gaya's establishment in North America four years ago," Natsuki continued, "the company now rivals Victoria's Secret over there. It's a very brilliant move."

Shizuru was even more shocked now, because Natsuki just shifted all the praise from Kuga Corp. to Gaya's, more specifically to _her_.

"Ara," Shizuru said with a smile, "It had to be conducted very discreetly." She tried to keep her rising blush at bay.

Mr. and Mrs. Fideli nodded, not doing the very best job at hiding their jealousy over the two successful women becoming a married couple.

When the Fideli's moved on to greet other guests, Shizuru turned an amused smile to her wife.

Natsuki flushed and grumbled, "What?"

Shizuru shrugged, leaning in to whisper, "I never knew you were such a charmer."

Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's way of putting it, finishing the last of her glass she responded, "I just didn't appreciate how Momoko-san looked at you."

Shizuru sighed, tightening her grip on Natsuki's hand, "You know... I went out with her a few times."

Natsuki went a little stiff, grabbing another glass as a waiter went by, "I figured. Did you ever sleep-"

"No," Shizuru said, glad of the fact, "She only proposed business arrangements. It was mostly her parent's doing."

Natsuki nodded, obviously relieved, "Do you want to dance?"

Shizuru smiled a bit, they put their glasses down on a nearby table and were about to join the other side of the penthouse where a jazzy tune was being played by live musicians, but Saeko called them over.

Rolling her eyes as Shizuru giggled, Natsuki dragged Shizuru and joined their mother who wanted to introduce them to a few of her friends.

Saeko adored showing off her daughter-in-law.

()()()()

"She's still at it," Natsuki grumbled over the fact that Shizuru was stuck with her mother and twirled her cousin around before bringing Mai back in.

Mai giggled, "It shouldn't be that long," Mai said as they continued dancing, "you know Aunt Saeko."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki let out a sigh.

She caught Shizuru's eyes in a gaze across the room and shot her a pout.

She tried to hide the grin that threatened to spread her face as Shizuru almost blushed. Shizuru mouthed her 'I'm sorry' before talking back to the people who had gathered around her.

"Listen, Natsuki," Mai said awkwardly, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

Natsuki snapped her attention back to her cousin, "Okay, spill."

Mai blushed, "how did you know Shizuru was the one for you?"

Natsuki frowned, wondering where this was going, "I just did."

"You just _did_?" Mai seemed disappointed with her answer.

"Well," Natsuki fumbled, "we started going out and one day it just hit me that she had become a part of me I never wanted to lose."

"Oh..." Mai said.

They were silent for awhile and then Mai said, "I think I'm in love."

Natsuki paused in their dancing, staring at Mai like a deer-in-headlights.

"Say what?"

"I said I think I'm in love," Mai avoided Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki's eye twitched, "who?"

"Well, you know Mikoto?"

"Mikoto!" Natsuki said, "But she's like a third your age!"

Mai flushed, "not Mikoto! Her brother-"

"May I cut in?" A voice interrupted Natsuki from her small rage – after all, she was very protective of her family – and she blinked to see Momoko Fideli in her teal dress smile coyly.

"Sure," Mai turned around and left Natsuki quickly, afraid of her cousin's intentions.

Natsuki was glaring at Mai's retreating back, watching her as she went across the room.

She was unaware of the hands that wound around her neck and the body that started to sway with her to the beat.

She saw him, then.

A handsome man in a black suit blush as Mai approached him.

Reito Kanzaki.

She would have to talk to him. In private.

"You marrying Fujino is an unexpected thing," a voice caught her attention and she momentarily forgot about Mai and Natsuki turned to find Momoko Fideli hanging off her neck and still smiling at her.

Natsuki let her hand rest gently on the woman's hips, not daring to touch her anymore than necessary because she remembered how this woman made Shizuru uneasy earlier.

"Unexpected?" she asked.

"Well," Momoko said, "Fujino had many proposals whisked her way, and never one from you or your family. Yet the next thing everyone knows, you both are married and we're all invited to the reception."

Natsuki's gaze hardened, "Her name is Kuga now."

Momoko's smile faltered briefly before she caught herself, "Shall we talk somewhere privately?"

Natsuki dropped her hands and nodded, following Momoko from the dance floor and towards the private chambers.

Since Momoko was ahead of her, she quickly took her blackberry out and texted her wife.

()()()()

Shizuru felt her clutch vibrate and excused herself from the conversation as she took out her purple phone.

She checked the message, one from Natsuki.

_MF wants to talk, if you can't find me – I'm in the back of the house._

She knew those initials, and she had not anticipated Momoko would go for Natsuki, she walked down the hall of the penthouse as quietly as possible as she heard whispers.

"Your marriage with Shizuru-san has caused a lot of people envy," came Momoko's voice.

"I have a proposal for you, Natsuki-san," Shizuru peeked through the creak in the large oak door to see Natsuki's back as Momoko approached her.

"Proposal?" Natsuki's confused voice reached her ears.

"You marriage was a huge business success," she touched a hand to Natsuki's shoulder and then dragged her hands around her neck seductively.

Shizuru felt her blood boil as Momoko pressed herself against Natsuki.

"I bet you don't get much from her, since its all business... someone as gorgeous as you deserves," She bit Natsuki's ear, "much more."

Shizuru was about to snap but she saw Natsuki push Momoko off of her, "what was that for?"

Momoko seemed shocked.

Natsuki rubbed her ear vigorously trying to get rid of any part Momoko touched.

"How about this," Momoko said crossing her arms, put off that Natsuki pushed her away, "I have surveillance in this room. What will your dear wife say when she sees it?"

Natsuki put her hands in her pockets defiantly, "sees what?"

Momoko laughed, "Our position. She'll leave you when she sees you've cheated on her."

Natsuki paled, "cheated on her? Shizuru would only see exactly what happened, you moving on me."

Momoko was taken aback before she scowled, "and you made no move to stop me. I can edit that last bit out."

"I didn't even realise what you were doing until you bit my ear," Natsuki said, "and Shizuru would definitely not believe you."

"Really?" Momoko said, "what about when I edit this part in."

"Huh?" Natsuki said in confusion, but the next thing she knew, Momoko had jumped her and started kissing her.

Natsuki grabbed her wrists and flipped her over, pinning her down to the ground and then backing off while spluttering with a red face, "what the hell!"

"Ara," Shizuru made her entrance then, "what the hell indeed."

Natsuki wiped her mouth and turned to her wife who said, "We're going home."

Shizuru glared at Momoko who was still on the floor, pleased when the woman shivered in fright.

()()()()

"I don't get it," Natsuki said after washing her face and brushing her teeth a littler harder and longer than usual, "what's her deal?"

Shizuru brushed her hair from the dresser and remained quiet. How _dare_ Momoko?

"She's not doing it because she wants me," Natsuki said seriously, "do you think she just wanted to break us up?"

"Well," Shizuru finally said without bothering to hide her bitterness on the whole thing, "I don't care what she thinks, but if she touches you again I swear I'll -"

"Woah," Natsuki had come up to her and touched her shoulder, "she never accomplished anything."

Shizuru put her brush down, "how can you not be more upset about this?"

Natsuki frowned, "I am upset, but I'm pretty sure she won't come after us again after the way you stared her down."

Shizuru stood up from the dresser and moodily got into the bed, purposely ignoring Natsuki.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki turned off the bathroom light and climbed onto her side of their large bed, "Shizuru?"

No response.

Natsuki sighed, "Tell me what's really bothering you."

The silence stayed until Shizuru finally turned her body and snuggled into Natsuki, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know that you know I would never betray you, so her making a move on me isn't the only thing that's got you upset." Natsuki said.

Shizuru let out another sigh at the kiss on her forehead.

"Natsuki, we've only been married for nine months," she finally said, "and it's been the best nine months of my entire life."

"Mine too," Natsuki said, a little confused as to where Shizuru was taking this.

"You heard her. She, her family, and everyone else at that party thinks we're only together because of business and many of them spite me for refusing them only to marry you... because you never proposed."

"So?"

Shizuru tightened her hold on Natsuki, "why did you never propose?"

Natsuki was startled, "eh? Well... I didn't even _know_ you and I wasn't looking for a wife."

Shizuru sighed, "Forget it."

"No," Natsuki rolled her over and propped herself over Shizuru, dropping a kiss to her lips and continuing it until Shizuru broke it off.

"I don't know why I care about it," Shizuru confessed, "but I'm just mad that everyone assumes we married for business. It annoys me greatly. Which I also don't understand, because if Momoko-san showed me footage of you cheating, her theory that we only married out of business would imply that neither of us is faithful anyways and our marriage would not have been broken."

Natsuki smiled softly at her, "we'll just prove them wrong. If you want to grope me next time we have a party so everyone can see, I don't mind."

Shizuru blushed, smacking Natsuki lightly in the forehead before grinning mischievously and kissing her nose tip, "of course you wouldn't mind you pervert. We've never done it at a party before now that you mention it..."

Natsuki blushed, "idiot! I was joking. Who's the pervert now?"

"Mou, Natsuki's no fun!" Shizuru giggled as Natsuki kissed her again.

"Okay," Natsuki grinned, "how about this?"

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki licked her throat and pinned her arms down.

"Am I fun yet?"

Shizuru struggled, continuing to giggle as Natsuki started attacking her with sweet kisses all over her neck and chin.


End file.
